Karena Aku Ingin Memilikimu
by Tori Piya
Summary: -CHAP 6: UPDATE- Semakin aneh, semakin gaje, semakin ngaco dan yang terpenting semakin mengaduk perasaan tokoh. AU, OOC, Gaje TemeFemDobe. RnR please! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**KARENA AKU INGIN MEMILIKIMU**

**Tori-chan Nadeshiko**

**

* * *

**

Wajahnya begitu manis. Rambutnya pirang cerah dan panjang yang diikat menjadi dua. Matanya sebru langit cerah. Tubuhnya begitu mungil dan ramping. Senyumannya menentramkan jiwa. Sifatnya periang dan mudah berbaur dengan siapa saja. Dia seorang gadis yang sederhana. Nama gadis itu Namikaze Naruto.

Gadis Namikaze ini belum pernah mengenal apa itu cinta, dia menganggap semuanya adalah teman. Tak peduli itu laki-laki atau pun perempuan. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat teman-teman berharganya bahagia. Teman-teman sekelasnya di kelas 3-B, Sekolah Swasta Konoha. Teman-teman yang begitu mendukungnya dan menjadi semangatnya. Dia menyayangi teman-temannya, dan teman-temanya juga menyayanginya.

Sejak awal hingga saat ini hidupnya selalu bahagia di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Hingga seseorang datang dan menghancurkan hidupnya yang begitu sempurna.

* * *

Pagi ini seorang gadis Namikaze berangkat lebih siang dari hari-hari biasanya. Meskipun tidak terlambat, tapi ini bukanlah kebiasaannya. Seperti biasa, kelasnya ada di lantai dasar deretan ke-3. Tiap hari dia harus melewati kelas 3-S. Di mana kelas itu berisikan anak-anak orang kaya raya. Gadis itu tidak begitu peduli dengan kelas konyol itu. Hanya sekumpulan bocah-bocah ingusan dan sombong yang membangga-banggakan uang orang tua mereka untuk menindas yang lemah. Di dunia ini orang kaya yang berkuasa.

Ketika melewati ruang kelas 3-S, langkah Naruto terhenti. Pandangannya tertuju lurus pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven berwarna biru dongker dengan mata hitam legam. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Putra dari penyumbang dana terbesar di Sekolah Swasta Konoha. Sosok anak laki-laki yang menjadi idaman siswi-siswi Sekolah Swasta Konoha. Ratusan siswi rela manyembah untuk bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Naruto merinding.

Sasuke melempar pandangan dinginnya kea rah pintu kelas. Didapatinya seorang gadis manis berambut pirang tengah menatap dirinya. Naruto yang sadar bahwa Uchiha muda itu melihat ke arahnya, cepat-cepat memalingkan muka dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

**-Di Kelas 2-B**

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapa Naruto riang kepada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura!" sapa Naruto pada teman sebelahnya itu.

"Pagi Naruto!" jawab gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Pagi Hinata? Pagi Ino?" sapa Naruto lagi pada temannya yang lain.

"Pagi Naruto!" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Saat itu pula bel masuk berbunyi. Seluruh penghuni sekolah melakukan aktivitas belajar-mengajar. Tak terasa waktu untuk beristirahat pun tiba. Naruto dan kawan-kawan segera saja menuju ke kantin sekolah. Sekedar untuk memanjakan lidah atau hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang bersama.

Mereka menuju ke bangku yang biasa mereka tempati. Naruto menuju ke dapur kantin untuk memesan makan untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga teman-temannya. Tak disangka dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang diiringi oleh tiga temannya, atau yang lebih tepat lagi tiga pengikutnya. Nara Shikamaru, Sai, dan Sabaku no Gaara. Siapa murid Sekolah Swasta Konoha yang tak mengenal mereka berempat?

Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki perusahaan Uchiha Corps. Putra dari penyumbang dana terbesar di Sekolah Swasta Konoha. Pangeran sekolah ini dan dipuja banyak gadis.

Nara Shikamaru. Bocah Nara dengan IQ 180. Terlihat begitu pemalas tapi sebenarnya sangat jenius. Putra dari pemilik peternakan rusa terbesar se Asia.

Sai. Ketua klub Seni lukis. Cucu dari pemilik gallery lukis terbesar di Jepang. Tiap tahun pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengadakan pameran. Sering sekali mendapatkan penghargaan atas karya-karyanya.

Yang terakhir, Sabaku no Gaara. Putra bungsu dari pemilik Yayasan Sekolah Swasta Konoha. Ayahnya pemilik Sabaku Inc yang menjalin kerja sama yang erat dengan Uchiha Corps.

Sesaat Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu pandang. Namun seperti tadi pagi, Naruto cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah gara-gara Uchiha itu. Tetapi, Naruto malah semakin menarik perhatian si Uchiha bungsu itu. Apa yang membuatnya menarik? Rok pendek yang memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang dan mulus. Badan ramping dan mungil. Rambut pirang cerah seindah benang sutera. Kerlingan mata sapphire nya. Atau bibir mungil yang menggoda. Semua hal itu membuat Sasuke bingung. Dia harus memiliki gadis itu. Apapun caranya.

Naruto telah kembali ke meja yang ia tempati bersama teman-temannya. Menikmati makanan yang telah diantar. Namun suatu keributan telah mengganggu acara bersama itu. Dilihatnya Karin dan teman-teman 3-S nya sedang menggencet seorang siswi kelas 3-C.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini mereka semakin menjadi-jadi sih?" Tanya Ino pada Naruto, Hinata dan juga Sakura.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura dan mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda dia memang tidak tahu.

"Itulah kenapa aku malas berhubungan dengan 3-S," gerutu Naruto "mereka semua menyebalkan."

"Hey, jangan bicara seperti itu Naruto." Ucap Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto begitu polos.

"Kalau sampai mereka mendengarnya, mati kau!" ujar Ino.

Hati Naruto merasa miris melihat siswi yang digencet tadi. Ingin dia menolongnya, tapi itu sama saja bunuh diri. Jika saja gadis itu adalah temannya, dia takkan tinggal diam.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah peristiwa penggencetan itu. Semakin lama, Naruto semakin merinding untuk datang ke sekolah. Sebaiknya dia dan teman-temannya harus ekstra hati-hati sampai mereka lulus. Sebab, di luar lingkungan sekolah pun para murid 3-S sama saja mengerikannya seperti di sekolah.

Firasatnya benar, dia memang harus ekstra hati-hati. Saat Naruto menuju ke ruang data, empat bocah terkenal sedang berkumpul di koridor sepi dekat tangga menuju atap. Mau tak mau Naruto harus melewati mereka berempat sendirian. Gadis pirang itu berjalan agak sedikit menunduk agar tak menarik perhatian mereka. Namun, ternyata caranya salah.

"Hey pirang! Kenapa kau tak memberi salam pada kami?" Tanya seorang pria dengan senyum palsu melekat di bibirnya.

'Oh tidak! Mati aku.' Batin Naruto

"Berbaliklah dan minta maaf pada kami!" perintahnya lagi.

Gadis Namikaze itu sudah mulai terbakar dengan perbuatan mereka. Dan kemudian membalikkan tubuh mungilnya ke hadapan empat bocah tengik itu. Apa lagi yang harus dia perbuat? Marah adalah satu-satunya respon yang bisa dipikirkannya.

"Aku tidak merasa berbuat salah, kenapa aku harus minta maaf? Aku tidak sudi!" bentak Naruto kesal pada empat anak laki-laki itu.

"Tidak member salam pada kami adalah kesalahan, semua orang tahu itu." Ujar seorang pria berambut merah maroon.

"Merepotkan saja." Gumam seorang anak laki-laki berambut seperti nanas.

Kini seorang anak laki-laki hitam dan bermata hitam legam mendekati satu-satunya gadis di tempat itu. Mencengkeram dengan erat lengan kecil Naruto.

"Kau! Nyalimu besar juga ya? Cepat minta maaf!" kata Sai yang masih tersenyum sembari menarik lengan Naruto hingga terseret kea rah mereka.

"Le-lepaskn! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ayo minta maaf pada Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" bulir-bulir air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata sapphire Naruto. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk jatuh ke pipi mulus yang memiliki tega pasang goresan.

'Aku tak boleh menangis! Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan mereka! Siapapun tolong aku!' batin Naruto dan menutup matanya karena ketakutan.

"Lepaskan dia Sai!" ucap suara dingin yang tak disangka-sangka oleh mereka semua. Naruto membuka matanya karena kaget. Cengkeraman tangan Sai di lengan Naruto perlahan mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke…?"

"Ku bilang lepaskan dia! Dan kau ikut denganku!" perintah Sasuke kasar dan menarik lengan Naruto. Membawanya ke atap dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh mungil Naruto hingga berimpitan dengan tembok. Mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis manis itu. Membuat gadis di depannya semakin takut padanya.

"Kau berani membuat masalah dengan kami, kau harus membayar semua itu!" ucap Sasuke dingin dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"A-apa ma-maumu?"

"Kau harus melakukan 'itu' denganku, kapanpun aku membutuhkannya!" ucap anak laki-laki itu datar.

"I-itu? Itu apa?" Tanya Naruto yang memang tak mengereti apa maksud bocah Uchiha itu.

"Ya 'itu'! memenuhi kebutuhan biologisku sebagai seorang anak laki-laki normal yang mulai beranjak dewasa!" kata Uchiha mungsu itu lagi dan kali ini diikuti oleh seringai dari bibir tipisnya.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan panas mendarattepat di pipi kiri laki-laki itu. Naruto tidak suka bila harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh siapa pun. Dia sadar bahwa dia bukan orang yang kaya raya, tapi setidaknya Naruto mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi. Dan Sasuke telah menginjak-injak harga diri Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto begitu murka.

Semburat merah mulai nampak di pipi kiri sang Uchiha muda. Menandakan betapa kerasnya Naruto menampar pipinya. Wajahnya masih menampakkn ekspresi datar. Dia tahu pasti bahwa reaksi gadis itu akan seperti ini.

Naruto berlari untuk menghindar dari hadapan anak laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya. Tak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Ini adalah cara untuk mendapatkanmu, Namikaze Naruto. Kita lihat saja nanti!" gumam Sasuke diikuti senyuman dari bibir tipisnya setelah gadis itu menjauh.

**-[Naruto's POV]**

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin kulakukan. Dia pasti hanya menggertakku. Dia memang brengsek. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah menamparnya, tamat riwayatku. Bagaimanan ini, aku ingin cerita pada teman-teman, tapi aku tak mau melibatkan mereka gara-gara kebodohanku.

-**[End of Naruto's POV]**

"Kiba! Neji! Selamat pagi!" sapa Naruto dengan suara yang begitu lantang.

"Pagi!" balas Neji singkat.

"Pagi Naruto! Semangat sekali." Balas Kiba.

"Ya, itulah aku." Ucap Naruto dan langsung merangkul dua sahabatnya yang lain itu.

"Dasar!" tangan putih Neji menepuk pelan kepala pirang Naruto.

"Oh ya Kiba, bagaimana pertandinganmu kemarin?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji ke arah Kiba.

"Tim kami berhasil masuk final, pertabdingannya lusa." Jawab KIba dengan seringai bahagia di wajahnya.

"Selamat ya? Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu, PR ku belum selesai. Bye bye!" Naruto berlari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya.

"Dia manis ya?" Ucap Kiba pada Neji setelah Naruto jauh dari mereka.

-Sementara itu di kelas 3-S

"Inuzuka Kiba, kelas 3-B. kapten klub sepak bola. Lusa ada pertandingan final melawan Sekolah Swasta Suna. Kabarnya dia menyukai Namikaze Naruto. Bagaimana Sasuke?" kata Gaara yang sedang memandang pertemuan Naruto-Neji-Kiba barusan.

"Hancurkan dia!" ucap Sasuke datar dan tak mengalihkan pandangan kea rah mereka.

Latihan klub sepak bola sudah usai dari tadi. Tapi Kiba masih berada di ruang klub sendirian. Semua anggota yang lain juga sudah pulang sedari tadi. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Kiba segera mengunci pintu ruang klub. Memandang sejenak langit senja yang berwarna jingga kemerahan. Namun, keputusannya untuk pulang terlambat kali ini adalah keputusan yang salah. Empat orang pria tak dikenal−dengan masing-masing membawa tongkat baseball−telah berdiri di depannya. Menghalangi jalannya.

"Belum pulang Inuzuka?" Tanya seorang di antaranya.

"Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian?" kata Kiba dengan tegas.

"Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian?" kata orang yang lain meniru ucapan Kiba dengan suara dimirip-miripkan seperti perempuan.

"Gayamu seperti seorang gadis yang akan diperkosa saja. Hahahahaaa." Mereka berempat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Menyingkir, aku mau pulang!" ucap Kiba mengganggu acara 'tawa bersama' mereka.

"Hei santai, kita bersenang-senang dulu!"

BUAGHH

"Arggghh…" Kiba menjerit dan meringis kesakitan ketika seorang pemuda berambut keperakkan memukul tepat di ulu hatinya.

"Hey, Jangan bersenang-senang sendirian Hidan!"

"Ayo kita bereskan dia Kisame!" ajak Hidan pada lelaki yang memiliki gigi-gigi yang taham dan runcing sepeti seekor hiu.

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

Kepala, wajah, tangan, perut, tending, tinju, hantam, pukul. Itulah sasaran dan serangan dari keempat pria tersebut.

"Hey, ayo kita lakukan tugas utama!" kata pria berambut orange dengan beberapa tindik di wajah sangarnya.

"YA! Lukai kakinya!"

Kiba sudah setengah sadar karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya bertubi-tubi. Mendengar kakinya akan dilukai dia hanya bisa pasrah. Tapi bagaimana dengan pertandingannya lusa. Pertandingan final yang sangat diinginkannya. Kemenangan yang akan diberikan pada gadis pujaannya, Naruto. Namun naas Pein sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul kaki Kiba dengan tongkat baseball.

"JANGAAANN!"

KRAAKK

"ARRGGHHH!" Kiba hanya bisa menjerit saat tongkat itu dan kakinya sama-sama retak. Dan kesadarannya pun hilang.

"Bagus, aku puas dengan kerja kalian."

"Tentu saja, Sabaku-san." Ucap Hidan pada seorang pria berambut merah maroon.

"APA? Kiba masuk rumah sakit? Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana, Neji."

Naruto amat shock menengar temannya masuk rumah sakit. Dia bergegas mengenakan jaket dan sepatunya. Keluar rumah dan bergegas menuju tempat tujuannya. Menembus dinginnya angin malam. Tak peduli rasa dingin yang menembus tulang. Naruto begitu khawatir.

-Di Rumah Sakit

TOK..TOK..TOK...

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan. Takut kalau-kalau mengganggu penghuninya yang sedang istirahat. Selang bebeapa detik, Neji membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan masuk. Suasananya Nampak sepi dan tenang. Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura juga sudah berada di dalam. Mereka terdiam. Naruto mendekat ke arah Kiba. Nampak tertidur dengan tenang meskipun perban dan plaster di sana-sini. Begitu memprihatinkan keadaanya saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Naruto lirih pada Sakura yang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya. Takut membangunkan Kiba.

"Lukanya cukup parah dan kaki kanannya retak." Jawab Sakura juga dengan suara lirih.

Naruto sedikit menjauh. Dia berjalan mendekati Neji berharap mendapat penjelasan tentang semua ini. Tentang kejadian tiba-tiba yang menimpa temannya ini.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang masih pelan.

"Kita keluar dulu, baru ku ceritakan." Kata Neji yang keluar dari kamar disusul dengan Naruto di belakangnya. Setelah pintu tertutup baru mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tagih Naruto.

"Kiba dipukul hingga babak belur. Kakinya sengaja dilukai hingga patah. Tadi sore dia ditemukan bersimbah darah oleh penjaga sekolah di dekat ruang klub sepak bola."

"Siapa pelakunya? Apakah Sekolah Swasta Suna? Mengingat lusa adalah pertandingan mereka."

"Awalnya aku juga curiga pada mereka. Tapi melihat prestasi sekolah itu dalam pertandingan sepak bola, mereka takkan buang-buang tenaga untuk hal kotor seperti itu."

"Lalu siapa pelakunya?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

Sudah beberapa hari sejak penyerangan Kiba. Naruto dan kawan-kawan rajin menjenguknya setiap hari. Keadaannya juga semakin membaik. Pagi ini Naruto pun ceria, setiap haripun dia selalu ceria. Hanya saja hari ini Ino tampak murung dan tak bersemangat. Jarang sekali seorang Yamanaka Ino tampak murung, dan matanya juga sembab.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Naruto cemas. Sakura dan Hinata pun juga cemas.

"Hiks…" Ino memeluk Hinata dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Mereka bertiga nampak bingung.

"Ah, Ino?" Tanya Hinata yang nampak kaget karena dipeluk tiba-tiba.

"Toko bungaku hancur, semalam ada yang menghancurkan toko bunga kami. Semua bunga-bungaku rusak. Hiks…hiks…" ucap ino dengan menangis sesenggukan.

Naruto duduk dan menunduk. Dia teringat akan satu hal. Inikah akibat dari tindakannya waktu itu. Tapi kenapa dia melukai teman-teman dekat Naruto. Pertama Kiba, dan sekarang Ino. Naruto tak ingin teman-teman yang lain bernasib sama.

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa pelakunya." Gumam Naruto sangat lirih.

"Eh? Kau bicara apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura yang mendengar Naruto bicara tak jelas.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku ke toilet dulu ya?" ucap Naruto.

Naruto berjalan terengah-engah menuju atap sekolah. Langkahnya seperti diburu. Hanya satu tujuannya, yaitu bertemu dengan pria itu. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha agar emosinya tidak terpancing oleh pria itu.

CKLEK

Perlahan pintu kayu itu terbuka. Sesosok anak laki-laki berwajah dingin sedang bersandar dip agar pembatas menghadap Naruto. Senyum tipis yang terlihat tidak tulus tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau menyerang teman-temanku?" ucap Naruto yang masih menahan emosinya.

"Itu adalah akibat gara-gara melawanku." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tapi kenapa teman-temanku?"

"Kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, kau pasti berfikir bahwa aku hanya menggertak."

"Kau.." Naruto mulai geram. Namun dia bisa menenangkan dirinya kembali. Jika dia salah langkah, yang akan nenerima akibatnya adalah teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana? Atau kau ingin teman-temanmu hancur?"

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang mulai bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sayangnya, khusus untukmu tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke agak sedikit tegas.

"Kumohon!" ucap bibir mungil Naruto. Dan sang air mata masih bertengger manis di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lebih tegas dan lebih serius.

Naruto menunduk. Air mata sudah tak dapat lagi di bending olehnya. Isakan halus pun sudah terdengar dari bibirnya. Ini demi kebaikan semuanya. Naruto tak ingin menyesal karena teman-temannya hancur karena dirinya.

"Ba-baiklah, Hiks…"

"Bagus, aku suka gadis penurut." Ucap Sasuke sembari mendekat ke arah Naruto kemudian mencium bibirnya begitu lembut.

"Hiks..hiks.." Naruto mulai sesenggukan. Harga dirinya sudah resmi dinjak-injak oleh orang kaya itu. "Asal kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti teman-temanku lagi."

"Bersiaplah besok, sayang!" Sasuke mengangguk seraya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di tempat itu.

**-[Sasuke's POV]**

Wajahnya semakin manis dengan hiasan air mata itu. Tapi aku lebih suka kalu dia tersenyum. Hatiku seperti tersayat-sayat saat mendengar isakannya tadi. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis. Tapi hanya ini cara untuk bisa mendapatkanmu, Naruto.

**-[End of Sasuke's POV]**

**TBC**

**Mind to Review? Please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

Terkadang jalannya takdir tak seperti yang kita inginkan. Namun, takdir yang dialami Naruto sangat jauh dari yang diinginkannya. Ketika Sasuke mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darinya sebagai seorang gadis. SasuFemNaru. OOC. AU. Rated M just for Lime. RnR please.

**Special thanks to:**

**- Jill**

**- FeyRi**

**- Kou Todoryu Kyuuketsuki**

**- Zizi Kirahira hibiki 69**

**- peace smile**

**- Seiichiro raika**

**- Akira Light Star 98**

**- Kaze or wind**

**- kiky**

**- hikari minamoto**

**- Poci Sun**

**- Light-Sapphire-Chan**

**- hoshino hikari-chan**

**- NhiaChayang**

**- Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi**

**-fairy law**

**- Uzukaze touru**

**- naruchiha**

**- YaMAda YUmI**

**- .Nightroad**

**- Shinrei Azuranica**

**- demikooo**

**- Yume no Umi**

**- Fujoshi Nyasar**

**- Acha-Namikaze**

**- Penasaran**

**- Namikaze May-chan**

**- NaruZach**

**

* * *

**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Karena Aku Ingin Memilikimu**

**~Tori-chan Nadeshiko.~**

**Chapter 2**

"Selamat pagi, Sakura!" sapa Naruto dengan senyum terpaksa meskipun sama sekali tidak terlihat dipaksakan.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto!"

"Selamat pagi, Ino, Hinata!" sapa Naruto lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto." balas keduanya bersamaan dengan senyum yang begitu ceria.

"Ino sudah ceria? Bagaimana toko bungamu?" Tanya Naruto pada wanita bermata biru laut itu.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Uchiha Corps meminta jasa kami untuk pengiriman bunga setiap ada acara resmi dan mereka menberi modal pada toko bunga kami. Keluargaku tidak jadi bangkrut."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

'Dia telah menepati janjinya, memang inilah satu-satunya jalanku,' batin Naruto dengan berat hati menerima takdir dan kenyataan ini.

Naruto tidak konsentrasi belajar. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada bocah Uchiha itu. Perasaannya berkecamuk tak karuan. Ia ingin waktu berhenti agar hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Dia akan kehilangan yang berharga di dirinya. Dia akan kehilangan harga diri sebagai seorang manusia, kehilangan kehormatan sebagai seorang wanita dan kehilangan kesucian sebagai seorang gadis.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Dan lonceng pertanda pulang pun membuyarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Ayo Naruto kita pulang!" ajak Sakura yang sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ah, kalian pulang saja duluan! Aku masih ada urusan." Tolak Naruto secara halus.

"Hm, baiklah kami pulang dulu."

"Bye bye, Naruto!" ucap Sakura, Hinata dan Ino bersamaan.

"Bye."

Naruto duduk sendirian di dalam kelas. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah jam yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya.

"Jam empat." Ucap Naruto lirih entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Sudah satu jam dia menunggu, hingga sekolah benar-benar sepi. Setelah tak dirasakan lagi ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas. Berjalan perlahan menuju kelas 3-S dengan langkah gontai. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya tampak lesu. Dan setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas 3-S yang terbuka, didapatinya sesosok pria jangkung berambut biru dongker sedang duduk sendirian di atas meja untuk menunggunya. Dia turun dan segera menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Ayo, Naruto!" ajak Sasuke seraya menggandeng tangan kecil Naruto dengan lembut. Menyisipkan jari-jari panjangnya di sela-sela jari-jari mungil Naruto.

'Kenapa dia masih bisa bersikap selembut ini?' batin Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan pria yang satu ini.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan ke arah parkiran untuk menuju mobil sedan Sasuke. Jika dilihat dari luar, mereka nampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang begitu mesra. Menempuh perjalanan dengan keadaan yang begitu sunyi.

-Di rumah Sasuke.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda, selamat datang Nona." Sapa semua pelayan yang berbaris rapi di depan pintu utama kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke begitu acuh.

Mereka berdua berjalan −masih dalam keadaan bergandengan tangan− menuju ke lantai dua. Melewati tangga bercabang yang dilapisi permadani merah bagai rumah para bangsawan. Hingga mereka berada di depan pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sasuke mengunci pintu agar tak ada seorangpun yang masuk dan mengganggu acara mereka.

Naruto yang merasa sedikit lelah memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang mewah milik Sasuke. Matanya berkeliling untuk melihat tiap inci kamar tuan muda ini. Begitu luas, begitu megah dan begitu tenang.

"Kalau kau haus kau bisa minum. Tenang, itu tidak beracun." Kata Sasuke yang meletakkan segelas air dingin di meja dekat ranjangnya.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto masih terduduk di tepi ranjang. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas kedua paha mulusnya. Kepalanya menunduk. Dia berusaha untuk rileks, namun hasilnya nihil. Sekuat apa pun usahanya, dia tetap tidak akan bisa.

Sasuke mendekat perlahan ke arah gadis Namikaze itu. Matanya menyiratkan rasa ingin memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya. Dia semakin mendekati gadisnya. Hingga dia berhenti di depan Naruto. Saat itu pula sang gadis mendongkakkan kepalanya. Sasuke sedikit membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah manis Naruto. Dikecupnya bibir mungil menggoda itu. Bibir yang bisa mengembangkan senyuman paling menawan.

Merasa tak puas dengan kecupan ringan itu, sang Uchiha melumat lembut bibir sang gadis Namikaze. Begitu menawan, begitu manis, begitu menggoda. Membuat Sasuke tak kuasa menahan godaan itu. Gerakan bibirnya yang semula lembut dan hangat, perlahan mulai berubah menjadi ganas dan panas. Lidahnya menerobos masuk, membuat sang gadis kaget dan refleks mendorong sang Uchoha muda itu. Yap, Naruto memang belum siap.

Sasuke agak sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto barusan. Namun, rasa keterkejutannya digantikan oleh senyuman lembut, saat melihat wajah Naruto yang merah padam. Dia malu rupanya. Sasuke memulai aksinya lagi. Kali ini dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat. Tangannya menekan kepala pirang Naruto untuk mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih dalam dan juga lebih memabukkan.

Sasuke mendorong agak sedikit kasar tubuh mungil Naruto. Dengan bibir yang masih saling bertautan erat. Kedua tangan Naruto bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke, untuk memberi batasan antara dirinya yang telah ditindih sang Uchiha. Sasuke memindahkan tangan gadisnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengan mungil itu di leher jenjangnya yang putih pucat. Dan Naruto tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa dengan posisinya yang ditindih oleh Sasuke.

Sang gadis hanya bisa menurut. Dia melemah karena di dalam paru-parunya sudah tak tersisa udara sedikit pun. Sang tuan muda Uchiha tak membiarkannya bergerak sedikit pun. Cengkeramannya begitu erat. Meskipun samar-samar, desahan ringan terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Sang pria akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mautnya. Memberi kesempatan pada dirinya dan gadisnya untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Hosh..hosh..Aku mau minum dulu!" ucap Naruto begitu ngos-ngosan ketika Sasuke hendak melanjutkan kegiatan tadi.

"Tunggu dulu!" Dengan sigap Sasuke merebut gelas yang ada di genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk air segar dalam gelas kristal itu. Dia kembali mencium Naruto. Seluruh air di dalam mulutnya ditumpahkan dalam mulut Naruto. Yang bisa dilakukan Naruto adalah meneguk habis air itu. Meskipun air itu luber lewat sudut bibirnya. Kini mereka kembali seperti keadaan tadi. Berbaring di atas ranjang dan menikmati ciuman itu.

Bibir tipis Sasuke berpindah dari bibir menuju telinga dan menggigitnya pelan sekilas. Dan berpindah lagi ke leher jenjang gadisnya. Menghisapnya bagaikan sedang menghisap rasta kualitas terbaik yang mampu membuatnya melayang sampai ke Nirwana. Menggigitnya pelan hingga membuat cupang kemerahan dan menghasilkan pekikan dari gadis muda itu. Dan menjilatinya bagai menjilat permen paling manis di dunia.

"Akh!" Pekik Naruto saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menggigit lehernya.

Begitulah kerja bibir Sasuke saat ini. Tangannya pun ikut andil dalam aktivitasnya. Melepas satu per satu kancing seragam Naruto.

'Kancing pertama,'

'Kancing kedua.'

'Kancing ketiga,'

'Kancing keempat,'

'Dan kancing kelima, sempurna!' batin Sasuke.

Bibir nakalnya yang semula sibuk bermain di leher Naruto, kini perlahan pindah ke area jantung sang gadis. Menyapu kulit halus itu dan menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh, tetapi nikmat. Melahap apa yang terpampang di hadapannya tanpa ragu. Mebuat gadis itu meremas-remas rambut raven Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi, Hey? Dimana desahan yang menjadi lagu pengiring kegiatan ini? Sasuke memperlakukannya lebih ganas, sekedar untuk mendapatkan suara merdu itu. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya di leher Naruto. Hisap, gigit, jilat. Hingga menimbulkan tanda kepemilikan. Yang menandakan daerah itu telah dijamah oleh bibir liar Sasuke. Tangannya pun sudah bermain entah sampai di mana.

"Uuhh." Desah Naruto yang merasakan sensasi aneh yang semakin menjadi-jadi di dadanya.

Sasuke melepas satu per satu pertahanan Naruto. Rok pendek beserta celananya. Dan sang gadis pun sempurna, tanpa sehelai benang menutupi dirinya. Sang tuan muda menikmati sebentar lekuk tubuh gadis manisnya. Yang menimbulkan rona merah pada kedua insan tersebut.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera mengarah ke 'menu' utama. Menjadikan sang gadis sebagai miliknya seorang. Menyiapkan 'alat' yang menjadi kunci dari kegiatan ini. Sasuke dan Naruto telah bersatu dalam bercinta. Dalam satu hentakan dapat membuat sang gadis menjerit tertahan. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan di daerah pribadinya. Mengorbankan kesucian dan keperawanannya demi teman-temannya. Dari pelupuk matanya, mengalirkan buliran-buliran air mata. Merasakan hujaman demi hujaman yang diberikan oleh sang Uchiha di bawah sana.

"Jangan menangis, Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke lembut sembari menghapus jejak air mata Naruto dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh menangis saat kau menginjak-injak harga diriku?" Tanya Naruto yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terisak.

"Karena aku ingin memilikimu." Ucap Sasuke begitu tenang.

"Aku gadis murahan, aku seorang jalang. Aku tidak berbeda dengan seorang pelacur." Ujar Naruto frustasi.

"Tidak! Kau bukan seorang pelacur. Kau gadis terhormat." Tukas Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi.." Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, kecupan singkat telah mendarat terlebih dahulu di bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi!" kata Sasuke yang diiluti anggukan ringan dari Naruto. Dan melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda oleh tangisan Naruto.

Rasa sakit yang semula dirasakannya, perlahan berubah menjadi sensasi nikmat yang belum pernah dirasakan Naruto sebelumnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sekuat mungkin agar tak keluar desahan yang diinginkan setiap lelaki ketika bercinta. Menahan kenikmatan dan kelembutan yang ditawarkan Sasuke di bawah sana.

'Kenapa dia begitu lembut padaku? Padahal aku tahu bahwa semua ini palsu dan hanya keinginannya semata. Ini semua hanyalah pelampiasan darinya.' Batin Naruto yang sedang bertarung dengan hati dan nuraninya.

"Kh..nghh.." Suara yang keluar dari bibir kecil gadis itu seprti sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Atau bisa jadi, menahan sensai nikmat yang luar biasa.

"Keluarkan desahanmu. Naruto! Jangan ditahan, aku ingin mendengarnya dari bibir manismu!" ucap Sasuke yang memperlambat gerakannya.

Ingat Naruto! Tidak patuh, maka teman-temanmu hancur.

Naruto sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan semua yang tertahan di mulutnya. Desahan-desahan manis akhirnya keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Desahan saat Sasuke menerjangnya di bawah sana. Tetesan-tetesan peluh tersebar di sekujur tubuh sepasang remaja itu. Hingga sepasang desahan panjang mengakhiri perjuangan panjang itu. Keduanya telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan dan kepuasan surgawi. Entah berapa kali Naruto mencapai puncaknya. Menahan kenikmatan itu yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Seharusnya dia tidak berusaha menahan kenyataan yang membuatnya melambung itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke dan terlelap sambil memeluk tubuh ramping Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban dari anak perempuan yang satu ini. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab, terlalu lelah untuk membuka mata, dan terlalu lelah untuk tetap terjaga.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangun sayang! Nanti kamu terlambat." Ucap seorang wanita cantik paruh baya berambut merah yang saat ini sedang membangunkan putri semata wayangnya ini.

"Ngh, baiklah Ibu." Jawab sang anak malas-malasan.

Dia segera bersiap-siap. Dan ketika sudag siap, Naruto memutuskan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. Sarapan bersama di rumah sederhana dan terawat. Tempat berbagi kebahagiaan, kebersamaan, kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan harapan bersama keluarga.

"Mm, Naruto, siapa anak laki-laki yang mengantarmu semalam? Apa dia pacarmu?" Tanya Ny. Namikaze itu dengan senyum yang agak menggoda.

"Siapa dia? Berani-beraninya mendekati puteriku. Tak akan ku serahkan pada siapa pun." Ucap kepala keluarga itu seolah tak rela anak gadisnya direbut orang.

"Ayah! Ibu! Dia bukan pacarku. Dia temanku, namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Naruto yang berusaha meluruskan kesalah pahaman kecil ini.

"Uchiha ya? Putra Tuan Fugaku, pemilik Uchiha Corps." Jelas Minato.

"Eh? Darimana ayah tahu?"

"Naruto, kamu ini. Sudah tiga bulan ini ayahmu dipindah tugaskan ke Uchiha Corps. Dasar anak kecil!" jelas Kushina.

"Benar itu ayah?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Sang ayah hanya menjawab dengan senyuman khas Namikaze. Senyuman yang juga diwariskan pada Naruto. Senyuman yang bisa meluluhkan hati lawan jenisnya. Senyuman yang begitu menawan.

Sekarang, jika Naruto melawan Sasuke, bukan hanya temannya saja yang akan dihancurkan. Tapi pekerjaan ayahnya dan keluarganya.

* * *

"Pagi, Naruto!" sapa Hinata yang berpapasan dengan Naruto di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Eh, Pagi Hinata!" jawab Naruto yang agak sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau tampak lesu."

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya masih mengantuk!" jawab Naruto dengan tidak jujurnya.

"Oh, begitu? Ayo kita ke kelas! Pelajaran pertama 'kan olah raga." Ajak Hinata sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

"Aaah, iya baiklah!"

Semua siswa 3-B sudah mengahiri pelajaran olah raga hari ini. Dan sialnya, Naruto yang mendapat giliran piket hari ini. Semua temannya sudah kembali ke kelas, hanya dia seorang diri yang masih tertinggal. Setelah mengembalikan semua peralatan olah raga, gadis berambut pirang cerah itu bermaksud untuk segera kembali ke kelas, tapi seseorang menariknya masuk ke dalam gudang olah raga lagi dan menutup pintunya.

"Hai, Naruto?" ucap anak laki-laki yang menariknya tadi.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto kaget yang diperlakukan mendadak seperti itu tadi.

"Iya, ini aku. Aku mau kau lagi!" ucap Sasuke.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke dengan gesit memojokkan tubuh ringkih Naruto ke tembok. Setelah dirasanya tak lagi ada jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto, Sasuke segera mencium lembut bibir Naruto. Melumat sepasang bibir ranum itu dengan lembut. Menghisap-hisap bagai menghisap permen yang takkan pernah habis. Lidahnya menerobos ke rongga mulut gadis muda itu dan menyusuri tiap inchi dari mulutnya. Tangannya yang semula hanya mencengkeram lembut lengan Naruto, kini menerobos masuk ke dalam kaos olah raga yang dikenakan sang gadis. Meremas apa saja yang sanggup ia remas, dan meremas apa saja yang ingin dia remas hingga menimbulkan sensasi yang hanya mampu diungkapkan dengan desahan-desahan lembut. Saat bibir manis Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju leher jenjang sang gadis−untuk menghasilkan cupang-cupang kemerahan yang menggoda−, inilah kesempatan bagi gadis itu untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Hosh..hosh..Sa..suke?" ucap Naruto terengah-engah dan mendorong lemah laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Lagi? Kemarin kita 'kan sudah melakukannya, aku lelah Sasuke!"

Melihat tatapan dingin dari pria di hadapannya membuat Naruto ingat akan posisi dan kewajibannya. Teringat akan nasib teman-temannya dan juga nasib keluarganya. Dan Naruto hanya mampu menunduk ketakutan dan memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke!" ucap sang gadis sedikit bergetar.

"Hn, tak apa Naruto! Kalau kau mau kau boleh istirahat dulu." Ucap Sasuke sembari memeluk erat Naruto dan mencium pucuk kepala pirang gadisnya.

"Te-terimakasih, Sasuke!" balas Naruto yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Dan Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung pria tampan itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang Uchiha bungsu.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan dalam hening. Menikmati segala rasa yang menjalar di sekitar mereka. Nampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Apakah mereka bisa disebut sepasang kekasih?

"Memeluk wanita memang menyenangkan ya?" Ucap Sasuke yang masih memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto yang juga tak melepas pelukan hangat itu.

"Wanita itu wangi, halus, lembut, dan…empuk."

Naruto mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Refleks dia melepas pelukannya dengan wajah yang merona sekali. Namun naas, sang pria tak mengizinkan dia melepaskan pelukannya. Menempelkan kepala gadis manis itu di dadanya.

"Jangan! Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu Naruto! Aku masih ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi." Ucap Sasuke dengan begitu serius. Jika diamati baik-baik, terpampang semburat kemerahan di sepasang pipi putihnya.

"Ba-baiklah, Sasuke." Tanggap sang Namikaze muda dan memeluk kembali pria yang tengah didekapnya diikuti anggukan halus.

Naruto kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Merasakan detak jantung yang beraturan. Merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menyapu rambut pirangnya. Membuatnya begitu terlena dengan pelukan ini.

"Naruto kau aneh." Ucap Sakura yang melihat tingkah laku temannya yang ganjil.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sejak kemarin kau suka senyum-senyum sendiri, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura curiga pada gadis yang satu ini.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin?" terang Naruto.

"Pagi Naruto, Sakura!" sapa Ino yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah, pagi Ino!" jawab Naruto.

Ketika Naruto menoleh, angin berhembus pelan melalui celah-celah jendela yang terbuka. Membuat rambut pirang Naruto yang tergerai sedikit tersibak dan menampakkan leher jenjangnya. Terlihat bercak merah yang mencurigakan di leher itu. Dan pemandangan itu bukanlah ilusi semata bagi Sakura. Segeralah gadis merah jambu itu mengajak Naruto ke toilet.

"Naruto bisa antar aku ke toilet?"

"Baiklah Sakura."

Sakura berjalan cepat, melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Membuat gadis yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya begitu kepayahan mengejarnya. Hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu toilet dan bergegas masuk. Sakura mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat agar tak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk.

Perlahan Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto. Membuatnya agak sedikit takut dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Mendekatkan wajah ayunya ke wajah kepala pirang di depannya. Naruto agak bergidik ngeri dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Takut kalau-kalau Sakura melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan. Dan kini jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis, hingga gadis Namikaze muda itu dapat merasakan deru nafas Sakura menyapu kulit wajahnya.

"Siapa laki-laki yang beruntung itu, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang begitu polos.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Tanya Naruto bingung dan refleks membuka kedua matanya karena ada jari yang menunjuk-nunjuk pangkal lehernya.

"Ini!" tunjuk Sakura yang memperlihatkan pada Nsruto melalui cermin besar di dalam toilet.

"A-ah, i-ini…Kalau sudah siap aku akan ku ceritakan pada mu." Terang Naruto dengan tergagap.

"Ahh, baiklah." Balas Sakura sedikit kecewa.

"Kau membuatku takut Sakura! Aku kira kau mau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku."

"Aku membawamu kemari karena aku tak mau yang lain tahu. Dan, hey aku ini masih normal, Naruto!"

"Ah, gomen!"

Seketika itu ponsel Naruto bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk membacanya. Membaca pesan yang sudah pasti bisa ditebaknya.

**From:**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Temui aku di atap saat istirahat

Dan Naruto pun segera membalas pesan singkat itu.

**To: **

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Baiklah.

* * *

Naruto membuka kenop pintu kayu itu. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas. Nampak bosan menunggu gadis manisnya. Dan tersenyum simpul saat mendapati gadis yang dinantinya sedari tadi telah datang. Ketika Naruto mendekat, pria itu segera memeluknya begitu erat.

"Lama sekali Naruto? Aku rindu." Ujar Sasuke begitu lembut dan hangat.

"Saat bel berbunyi aku segera bergegas kemari. Memangnya sejak kapan kau menunggu ku?" Tanya Naruto sembari membalas pelukan itu.

"Satu jam yang lalu."

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto dan refleks melepas pelukannya.

"Jangan di lepas!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pelajaranmu?"

"Aku 'kan pintar."

'Sombong sekali bocah ini.' Batin Naruto.

Sama seperti waktu itu, saat Sasuke tak mengizinkan Naruto untuk melepas pelukannya. Membuatnya kembali melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di punggung lebar sang pemuda dan kembali melebur dalam suasana itu.

"Naruto!"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Memelukmu sangat menyenangkan, aku ingin sering-sering seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke sembari mempererat dekapannya pada gadisnya.

"Kapan pun kau mau, aku bisa memelukmu." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum mengembang.

**[Naruto's POV]**

Aku tak habis pikir. Dia yang biasanya angkuh dan dingin, bisa menjadi semanis ini. Apa dia tidak pernah mendapatkan pelukan dari ibunya. Aku tahu hal ini salah, dan aku tahu semua ini adalah pelampiasan darinya. Tapi aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa saat bersamanya terasa bengitu nyaman. Dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Apa aku menyukainya? Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?

**[End of Naruto's POV]**

Uchiha bungsu itu melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis Namikaze di hadapannya. Menatap dalam mata safir sang gadis. Menyelami ke dalam mata indah mempesona itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Naruto. Perlahan, perlahan dan begitu perlahan. Meminta izin agar lidah nakalnya diperbolehkan bertamu ke rongga mulut sang gadis. Dan mendapatkan balasan ciuman sang wanita muda.

Ya, setelah beberapa kali Sasuke menciumnya, baru kali ini Naruto membalas ciumannya. Rupanya untuk meluluhkan gadis satu ini diperlukan kesabaran dan kelembutan. Bagi Sasuke, kelembutan masih bisa diberikannya. Namun untuk kesabaran, sepertinya tidak. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa bersabar untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Lama sekali mereka terlarut dalam ciuman mesra itu. Saling melumat satu sama lain, saling menghisap satu sama lain. Merasakan sensasi yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh keduanya. Hingga kodrat mereka sebagai manusia yang harus bernafas tak dapat mereka sangkal.

"Aku menginginkanmu lagi besok, bersiaplah!" kata Sasuke dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam diam.

'Perlahan aku akan mendapatkanmu, Uzumaki Naruto.' Batin Sasuke.

**TBC**

* * *

Wah, saya nggak nyangka bakalan dapet review (hampir)30, padahal perkiraanku bakalan dapet 100 review*plak*. Nggak kok, (hampir) 30 review itu suaaangaat banyak bagiku . Senangnya *guling-guling di lumpur.* Semua setuju kalau Sasuke itu orang picik. kasih buat para reader yang sudah mau repot-repot mereview (reader: Nggak repot kok). Tanpa review kalian saya nggak mungkin bisa nglanjutin fic ini (meskipun ide-idenya sudah hampir tamat). Dan terima kasih buat para silent reader (kalo ada), yang sudah mau bela-belain baca fic abal ini.

Khusus buat fic ini saya mau bela-belain bikin gambar ilustrasinya lho! Dan ku up load di FB ku. Senangnya, meskipun gambarnya tidak terlalu rapih, yang penting bisa diwarnai.

Mind To Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sumarry:**

Rasa cemburu menguasai emosi Uchiha Sasuke. Melihat sang gadis memeluk pria lain mampu membutakan mata hatinya. Menimbulkan penyesalan yang selalu datang terlambat. RnR please!

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Karena Aku Ingin Memilikimu**

**~Tori-chan Nadeshiko~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Menuju atap**. **Gadis pirang itu berjalan dengan amat ragu-ragu. Seorang pria tampan sedang berjalan di sebelahnya saat ini. Pria itu datang pagi-pagi ke rumahnya untuk menjemput dirinya. Dia begitu gugup hingga tak bisa memejamkan mata semalam. Apalagi tugas yang harus dilakukannya dengan pria tersebut hari ini. Jika melihat keadaannya saat ini, dia terlihat begitu gelisah. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas yang ada di atap sekolah.

"Keluargamu harmonis ya? Ayahmu menyenangkan dan ibumu begitu ramah." Ujar Sasuke

"Begitulah. Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Saat aku ke rumahmu aku tak melihat keluargamu." Tanya Naruto begitu penasaran.

Senyum yang semula tersungging di bibir tipis Sasuke, sekarang telah menghilang. Matanya yang semula menunjukkan semangat, mendadak meredupkan sinarnya. Dia terdiam mendadak. Menandakan bahwa pertanyaan sang gadis bukanlah pertanyaan yang baik.

"Ayahku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kakakku sekolah di luar negeri. Dan Ibuku sudah lama meninggal karena penyakit yang diidapnya." Ucapnya tanpa semangat.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Kata si pirang penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa. Ibuku adalah wanita yang baik dan lembut. Dia lah yang menyatukan kami semua. Tapi sejak beliau meninggal, kami semua menjadi semakin menjauh. Jarang berkumpul, jarang bertemu, jarang bercanda seperti dulu. Aku selalu sendirian di rumah." Terang Sasuke dengan mata yang tak memancarkan sinarnya yang indah, begitu kosong. Membuat siapa pun prihatin melihatnya, tak terkecuali gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau kesepian ya?"

Naruto membawa sang pria ke dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada pria dingin di hadapannya. Sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana yang mulai membeku itu. Mendekapnya penuh dengan rasa iba dan rasa peduli. Menghiraukan dinginnya angin pagi yang berkali-kali menusuk sampai ke sumsum tulang. Sesekali bibir mungil sang gadis menciumi pundak kokoh Sasuke, dan tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke. Rasa damai yang kembali dirasakan oleh sejoli itu. Menghayati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh masing-masing pasangan tersebut.

"Sekarang tidak lagi. Sudah ada dirimu, Naruto. Kau milikku." Ucap Sasuke masih dalam posisi memeluk gadisnya.

"Mm, boleh aku ke toilet sebentar?" Tanya si kepala pirang.

"Tentu, akan ku tunggu."

'Jika aku berlama-lama di situ, jantungku bisa-bisa meledak.' Batin Naruto. Hingga dia hilang di telan pintu.

Naruto berjalan sendirian di dalam gedung yang masih sepi. Mana ada murid yang datang pukul enam, jika pelajaran baru dimulai pukul delapan? Selain Naruto dan Sasuke tentunya. Namun mata Naruto tiba-tiba melihat sosok yang lama tak dilihatnya di lingkungan sekolah. Sosok yang telah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat.

"Kiba!" Naruto berlari mendekati Kiba dan memeluk pria itu. Di tangan kanannya masih terapit tongkat yang membantunya untuk berjalan.

"Na-Naruto?" Kiba hanya mampu terkaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh seorang gadis.

"Aku kangen. Kamu sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah." Ujar Naruto yang masih memeluk Kiba begitu erat.

"Bukankah kemarin kalian baru menjengukku?" Tanya Kiba memastikan dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan sang gadis.

"Bisa kau lepas pelukanmu, Naruto? Aku mulai sesak."

"Ah, maaf!" ucap Naruto dan refleks melepas pelukannya.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku masih ada urusan. Bye!"

"Bye." Naruto tetap berada di tempat hingga Kiba benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya. Dan berniat berbalik untuk kembali ke atap.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku. Matanya membelalak lebar. Jantungnya serasa mau keluar. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Melihat orang yang sedari tadi menantinya kini berada di hadapannya. Menatapnya.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Sang gadis berniat mendekati pemuda itu. Namun niatnya buyar saat melihat raut wajah anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Begitu dingin, begitu angkuh, dan begitu garang. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ditemuinya sebelum ini. Sasuke yang lembut, yang manis, dan yang dengan jujurnya mengucapkan 'Aku menginginkanmu Naruto.'

"Sasuke ada ap-?" ucap Naruto terpotong.

"Ikut aku!"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan kekar sang Uchiha muda telah menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya kasar. Membuat sang gadis muda merintih kesakitan. Menyeretnya ke arah mobil sedan hitam Sasuke terparkir.

"Sasuke lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku!"

Beberapa kali Naruto meronta-ronta, namun tak diindahkan oleh Sasuke. Menyeretnya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke datar dan dingin.

"Ta-tapi…"

"AKU BILANG MASUK!" bentak Sasuke hingga membuat gadis yang bersamanya agak terperanjat dan mematuhi perintah Sasuke.

**

* * *

**Hening. Itulah satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan keadaan muda-mudi itu saat ini. Sasuke menyetir dengan begitu tenang, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan Naruto, dia begitu ketakutan. Tak berani mengeluarkan suara barang sekata pun. Entah apa nasib yang akan menimpannya nanti. Dan kini semua kegundahan hatinya terjawab juga. Ketika mereka telah berada di depan kediaman Uchiha yang kelewat megah.

Sang pewaris Uchiha itu telah turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke sisi pintu yang lainnya. Mencengkeram pergelangan tangan malaikat kecilnya, dan menariknya masuk ke dalam istana itu. Yang lebih mengenaskan lagi, sang gadis hanya bisa pasrah saat diseret ke kamar yang telah dikenalnya. Saat Sasuke membuka pintu, keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Menutup dan mengunci pintunya dengan amat sangat kasar.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan tampang bagai binatang buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja. Berjalan dengan cepat dan mendorong tubuh Naruto kasar hingga terjungkal di atas ranjang besar. Tanpa rasa canggung atau apa pun itu, sang Uchiha muda itu menindih tubuh ringkih Naruto. Melumat bibirnya dengan kasar dan tanpa ampun, membuat sang wanita mengerang.

Sasuke yang telah dibutakan oleh emosi tak bisa menahan segala gejolak yang ada di dalam dirinya. Tangannya membuka paksa seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Naruto, hingga semua kancing yang bertengger manis, lepas dari tempatnya. Menampakkan kedua payudara yang masih tertutup oleh mangkuk bra. Sontak Naruto menutupinya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Jangan, Sasuke!" tolak Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Namun Sasuke kembali menindihnya dan mencengkeram kedua lengan itu di atas kepala pirang sang pemudi. Membuatnya kembali tanpa pertahanan. Melumat kembali sepasang bibir ranum gadis Namikaze itu. Memaksakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto, mencari kenikmatan yang sangat dipaksakan. Perlahan namun pasti, ciumannya berpindah ke lain tempat, meninggalkan sejumlah cupang kemerehan di area leher Naruto.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" bentak sang gadis.

Kini air mata tak mampu dibendung oleh pelupuk mata sang gadis. Isakan demi isakan telah terdengar dari bibirnya yang telah terlepas dari ciuman sadis tadi. Rasa takutnya sudah tak sanggup ia tahan lagi. Begitu cepatnya Sasuke berubah. Kemarin Sasuke begitu lembut padanya meskipun itu hanya kebohongan semata. Tapi sekarang Sasuke kasar padanya, seolah dia adalah budak nafsu yang wajib untuk disiksa.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan isakan-isakan dari gadisnya. Dia terus bergerilya dengan tubuh yang mulai lemas itu. Menciumi dada ranum yang telah terbuka sempurna. Sedangkan satu tangannya kini mulai merangkak perlahan menyapu paha mulus sang gadis. Dan melepas pertahanan terakhirnya.

Sang gadis polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Hanya rambut pirang panjangnya yang menghiasi lekuk tubuh indah itu. Membuatnya terlihat seperti putri duyung tanpa ekor dan sisik indahnya. Begitu cantik. Begitu anggun. Begitu eksotik. Di tambah lagi air mata yang mengalir dari kedua sudut mata bulatnya. Menyempurnakan suasana sendu itu.

"Jangann…Sasuke! Hiks..hiks.." pinta Naruto di sela-sela isakannya, membuat Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolakku sedangkan lelaki lain boleh kau peluk?" ucap Sasuke yang begitu menahan amarahnya yang sudah meluap-luap.

"Apa aku tidak boleh memeluk sahabatku sendiri?" Tanya Naruto lirih tapi masih bisa tertangkap oleh ruang dengar pria tampan itu, dengan wajah yang begitu sayu menggoda saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Tidak boleh! Kau adalah milikku!" Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Naruto setuju untuk melakukan hal hina ini bersama Sasuke, demi teman-temannya. Tapi apakah jika dirinya disakitis seperti ini dia tak boleh melawan dan menolah. Saat Sasuke mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan amat sangat kasar. Saat Sasuke kembali menghujam-hujamkan kebanggaanya berkali-kali di lorong paling sensitif milik Naruto dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan rintihan-rintihan kesakitan dari bibir kecil itu. Bukan lagi desahan dan erangan dari kenikmatan yang diberikannya beberapa hari lalu. Perih. Fisik dan jiwanya sangat perih dengan apa yang diperbuat Sasuke pada jiwa dan raganya. Bagai tertembak timah panas tepat di hatinya. Membuatnya tak tahan dengan semua siksaan nyata ini.

"HENTIKAN!" jerit suara gadis pirang itu tak mampu menahan siksaan ini. Diikuti dengan isakan dan derasnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi lembutnya. Membuat bocah uchiha itu tersentak mendengarnya.

"Na-Naru..?"

"Kumohon hentikan, Sasuke!" ucapnya begitu lirih dengan intonasi yang menandakan jika dia sedang terjerat dalam keputus asaan dan tak berdaya.

Kini Sasuke telah melepaskan semua serangannya pada gadis malang tersebut. Memeluknya begitu erat tubuh lemah tak berdaya itu. Sejuta rasa penyesalan bergejolak di relung hatinya. Tak menyangka dirinya bisa dirasuki oleh setan dan berubah menjadi iblis yang tak memiliki kata ampun. Memeluk erat sang pemilik kepala pirang seolah tak ingin gadis itu pergi. Ya, memang Sasuke tak ingin kehilangan gadis satu ini.

Tapi tengoklah keadaan Naruto saat ini. Begitu memprihatinkan. Rambut panjangnya yang semula tersisir rapi, kini menjadi acak-acakan. Tubuh yang telanjang sempurna tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Bercak-bercak merah tersebar merata di sekujur tubuh indahnya. Jejak-jejak air mata yang masih sangat baru, membekas di sepasang pipinya. Sisa-sisa isakan yang masih bisa terdengar darinya. Dia begitu berantakan seperti habis diperkosa dengan begitu liar. Ya, dia memang telah diperkosa oleh seorang lelaki terhormat.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto! Aku khilaf." Ujar Sasuke dan mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya sisa-sisa isakan lirih. Tak ada balasan pelukan seperti saat itu. Tak ada lengkungan indah yang menghiasi bibir ranumnya seperti saat itu. Dan tak ada lagi perasaan nyaman dan hangat seperti saat itu. Semuanya hilang, hilang, musnah dan hancur karena kebodohan Sasuke. Hanya tinggal selangkah untuk mendapatkan hati dan cinta gadis itu. Dan karena kebodohan Sasuke pula, langkah itu semakin menjauh darinya. Hanya karena emosi dan rasa cemburu sesaat. Dia begitu pengecut, begitu takut untuk ditinggalkan gadis pujaanya.

"Aku akan mengganti pakaianmu yang rusak, dan setelah itu akan ku antar kau pulang." Ucap Sasuke begitu dingin dan datar.

"Te-terima kasih!"

**[Sasuke's POV]**

"Aku akan mengganti pakaianmu yang rusak, dan setelah itu akan ku antar kau pulang." Ucapku begitu dingin dan datar pada makhluk indah yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Aku begitu menyesal telah melakukan semua ini padanya. Aku tak berani menatap mata safir yang telah meredupkan kilau cahayanya.

"Te-terima kasih!"

Terima kasih? Kau masih mau mengucapkan terima kasih setelah apa yang ku perbuat padamu? Jangan ucapkan kata itu lagi, kumohon. Kau akan membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Sebodoh itukah dirimu Naruto? Mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang telah manyakitimu.

**

* * *

**Diam, sunyi, senyap dan sepi. Tak ada satu pun di antara kami yang angkat bicara. Kulirik gadis yang duduk di sampingku saat ini. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Aku pernah berkata padanya jika dia bukanlah seorang jalang, tapi kenapa aku malah memperlakukannya seperti seorang pelacur?

Tetap tak ada yang angkat bicara hingga kami tiba di depan kediaman Namikaze. Kumatikan mesin sedanku dan turun menuju sisi pintu yang berlawanan. Kubukakan pintunya untuk mempermudah dia turun.

"Teri.."

"Aku pulang dulu Naruto." Cepat-cepat kupotong kata yang hendak keluar dari bibir manis itu. Aku tak mau mendengar kata itu lagi darinya untuk saat ini.

"Ah, hati-hati!" ucapnya pelan dan berjalan ke arah pintu pagar kediaman Namikaze.

"Naruto!" panggilku pada gadis itu.

Aku berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir mungilnya. Menatap dalam-dalam mata biru langitnya yang menentramkan jiwa. Nampaknya dia kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dariku barusan.

"Maaf Naruto!"

Kata itu sudah berulang kali kuucapkan, tapi tetap tak bisa menghilangkan rasa penyesalan di batinku. Hanya senyuman kecil dengan pandangan sayu yang mampu meluluhkan hati lelaki mana pun, yang menjadi jawaban untukku. Meskipun begitu indah, meskipun begitu manis, tapi melalui senyuman itu dia telah menikam jantung ku dengan rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar.

**[End of Sasuke's POV]**

**

* * *

**Satu setel seragam SMU, sebuah cardigan berwarna oranye dan shawl serupa telah membalut tubuh mungil Naruto. Tak lupa dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai sempurna. Bererti sekarang tiba saatnya musim dingin. Namun saat ini bukanlah musim dingin. Justru saat ini adalah pertengahan musim panas. Alasan kenapa gadis itu rela mengenakan pakaian tebal itu adalah Sasuke. Dia tidak mungkin memamerkan cupang-cupang di sekujur tubuh, leher dan lengannya pada semua orang.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau memakai semua itu?" ucap seorang makhluk cantik yang setia menjadi sahabatnya.

"A-aku agak demam. Ya, demam!" kawab Naruto meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dia sedang demam.

"Di musim panas, eh?"

"Ahahaha.."Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa.

Namun, sepandai apa pun Naruto berbohong, Sakura tidak akan pernah tertipu. Mata seorang Namikaze Naruto adalah mata yang takkan pernah bisa memancarkan kebohongan, itulah yang dipelajari Sakura saat mulai berteman dengan gadis rubah itu.

Sakura menarik lengan Naruto, membawanya ke suatu tempat yang sepi. Hanya dia dan sahabatnya ini. Ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang disembunyikan gadis itu. Atap. Itulah tempat yang paling sepi saat ini. Sakura menyeret Naruto dan membawanya ke atap.

"Lepaskan shawl dan cardiganmu, Naruto!" perintah Sakura tegas namun masih ada aksen ramah dalam pengucapannya.

"Tapi dingin, Sakura!" elak Naruto yang tak ingin siapa pun tahu apa yang ada di balik semua itu.

"Aku bilang lepaskan, Naruto!" ucap Sakura lebih tegas dengan pandangan khasnya yang tak mampu ditolak Naruto.

Perlahan namun pasti, gadis Namikaze itu melepaskan shawl dan cargidan yang melekat di tubuhnya. Mengungkap rahasia yang berusaha disembunyikannya dari siapa pun. Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata. Seolah semua isi dalam kamus kosa katanya hilang terbakar oleh api keterkejutan yang mengubahnya menjadi abu seketika. Cupang-cupang tersebat merata di leher dan sepasang lengannya. Membuat Sakura menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan putihnya. Tak percaya akan semua ini.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Sakura begitu khawatir setengah mati.

Kini air mata kembali mengalir di pipi kenyalnya. Sudah terlalu besar beban yang dipikulnya. Memeluk sahabatnya adalah yang dibutuhkan oleh gadis pirang itu. Dan membalas pelukan itu adalah hal yang bisa dilakukan Sakura saat ini. Memberikan ketenangan dan kedamaian dalam suatu dekapan hangat tersebut.

"Ceritakan padaku kawan!"

**

* * *

**Dua gadis belia dengan warna rambut yang begitu kontras duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas di atap sekolah. Sang gadis merah jambu mendengarkan keluh kesah dari sahabatnya, si gadis pirang. Diiringi sepoi-sepoi hembusan angin yang menjadi candu ketenangan bagi keduanya. Sakura adalah pundak yang dibutujkan oleh Naruto saat bersedih. Sakura adalah bunga yang memperindah kehidupan Naruto. Dan Sakura adalah teman terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Naruto.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di tengah-tengah kegalauan dan kegundahan hati. Menceritakan semua hal yang sangat mengganjal di hati gadis Namikaze. Layaknya batu permata yang bersarang di hatinya. Begitu indah, tapi juga begitu keras dan menyakitkan.

Mata emerald Sakura masih tak terbiasa dengan keadaan kawannya saat ini. Jika digambarkan melalui kata-kata, kedua mata Sakura masih bersinar terang layaknya kembang api di musim panas, sedangkan kedua safir Naruto sudah meredup sinarnya layaknya lentera yang menyala di tengah hujan badai. Sang Namikaze muda itu menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Apa yang dilakukannya dengan Uchiha bungsu. Dan apa yang telah Uchiha bungsu lakukan padanya.

"Sasuke mengancammu untuk mendapatkan dirimu?"

Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil dan seulas senyum masam yang menjadi jawaban Naruto. Betapa pedih hatinya saat ini.

"Apa hanya aku yang tahu, Naru?"

"Iya, dan kumohon jangan katakana pada siapa pun!" pinta Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku tak bisa menjaminnya."

**

* * *

**Seorang pria muda melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah sedan hitam kesayangannya. Diikuti seorang gadis mungil yang berpakaian ala musim dingin. Seperti biasa, Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang untuk gadis kesayangannya, baru dia menuju ke arah pintu yang lainnya lalu masuk.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Sepi. Kata itu lagi yang menghiasi suasana di antara mereka. Sesekali Sasuke mencuri pandang pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Dia tahu mengapa gadisnya mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. Menepikan mobil hitam mengkilatnya di tepi jalan dan mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Kenapa berhen..ti?" Tanya sang gadis terbata setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari anak lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku, maaf!" kata Sasuke sembari melepas shawl yang bertengger manis di leher Naruto untuk melihat keadaanya.

"Tak apa." ucap Naruto santai dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

Namun perkataan dan senyuman itu malah membuat sang Uchiha menjadi geram. Bukan ini respon yang diinginkan dari si gadis. Pengakuan jujur sang gadislah yang saat ini ingin didengarnya.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan berhentilah tersenyum. Apa kau bodoh? Aku telah berkali-kali menyakitimu." Bentak Sasuke membuat Naruto sontak menghilangkan senyum manisnya.

"Bukankah kau yang memaksaku melakukan semua ini?" balas Naruto dengan bentakan yang tak kalah kerasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memilikimu. Aku tak ingin kau bertingkah palsu seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah menurunkan nada bicaranya namun masih dengan wajah merah padam.

Naruto ingin membenci Sasuke. Tapi sekuat apa pun dia berusaha, dia takkan pernah bisa membencinya. Sasuke telah mengisi salah satu sudut hatinya. Tempat untuk seorang pria yang begitu spesial di relung hatinya. Senyumannya. Ciumannya, sentuhannya. Semua itu memaksa Naruto untuk memberikan tempat spesial itu padanya.

**

* * *

**"Uchiha Sasuke adalah musuh kelas ini, Naruto!" bentak Kiba pada gadis yang ia sukai ini. Marah, kecewa dan terluka yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu itu, tapi kenapa kau malah berada di pihaknya dan menjadi kekasihnya?" kali ini ganti Neji yang membentaknya.

Semua teman sekelasnya menghakiminya dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang mampu menikam jantungnya dengan begitu dahsyat. Bagaimana mereka semua tahu? Cepat-cepat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura, Sakura menggelengkan kepala pertanda dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang bocornya hal ini. Naruto hanya bisa duduk tertunduk dan menangis. Tak ada yang mampu ia katakan untuk membela diri. Tidak mungkin dia berteriak, "Aku memberikan keperawananku padanya gara-gara kalian, sadar diri dong!"

"Kau penghianat Naruto, aku kecewa!" kali ini Ino yang ambil suara, tapi tanpa bentakan.

Dia sudah tak sanggup mendengarkan semua ini. Lari dari tempat itu adalah hal yang terbaik. Sekarang semuanya telah tahu tentang semua ini.

Yang mampu Sakura jelaskan adalah apa yang Naruto ceritakan padanya sebelum ini. Tentang Kiba yang diserang sebelum pertandingan dan tentang toko bunga milik keluarga Ino yang hancur. Juga tentang pengorbanan Naruto agar teman-temannya yang lain tidak di lukai oleh si brengsek Sasuke. Ya, mereka sama dengan Sakura. Hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Seolah sulit bagi mereka untuk menyusun kata.

**

* * *

**Sasuke diseret ke gedung belakang sekolah oleh beberapa orang saat dirinya sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor yang sepi. Belum sempat dia mengeluarkan suara, sebuah tinju mendarat di wajah rupawannya. Bertubu-tubi serangan yang diterima di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dengar Uchiha, ini untuk pertandinganku! BUAGH!" ucap seorang pria berambut cokelat jabrik dan memukul tepat di ulu hati Sasuke.

"Dan ini untuk toko bunga Ino! BUAGH!" kini tinju itu mendarat di perutnya.

"Dan yang terakhir untuk…"

"HENTIKAN!" jerit seorang gadis yang melindungi pria yang babak belur itu agar tak tersiksa lebih parah lagi.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Uahhh*menggeliat*

Selesai juga chapter tiga. Semakin banyak reviu yang di dapat, semakin cepat pula chapter selanjutnya apdet. Terima kasih pada reader yang telamh menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Aku setuju dengan kalian semua, bahwa Sasuke adalah cowo kurang ajar. Aku berhasil menurunkan pamornya. Hip hip Horray *diamaterasu*.

**Super Super Duper** **Special Thanks to:**

** - UchiRasen**

** - Chiho Nanoyuki**

** - hoshi no hikari-chan**

** - Uchiha Winda **(wah review 2kali)

** - DewiKira**

** - NhiaChayang**

** - Kaze or Wind**

** - Acha-Namikaze**

** - Jill**

** - Sorayuki Nichan**

** - seiichiro raika **(wah ini juga review 2kali)

** - YumeYume-chan**

** -Thunder Wind-Uchiha**

** - Lavender Hime-chan**

** - Fujoshi Nyasar**

** - NaruZach**

** - Levelylawliet**

** - anonymous**

** - Dara-Sasusaku Shikatema Lovers**

** - Ame no Haru Uzumaki**

** - Mhaya Hatake**

** - Namikaze May-chan**

** - Ka Hime Shiseiten**

** - Akane kanagaki**

** - ForgottenJoker**

** - Namikaze Zhi-chan**

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama maupun jabatan.**  
**

Ada yang Tanya Naru bakalan hamil apa nggak? Yah sekedar rencana saja sih, Naru aku buat nggak hamil. Soalnya udah dibungkus (apanya?). Kalau aku bikin hamil, tambah panjang ficnya dan aku harus berfikir lebih keras buat endingnya. Sekedar info saja, kalu aku punya gangguan otak. Nama penyakitnya _Bego Stupidngitis._ Yah mungkin kalau mau di bikin hamil, aku usahakan bikin sekuelnya aja apa ya? Itu pun kalau fic gaje ini udah tamat.

Dan gara-gara chap lalu banyak yang ingin liat gambar ilustrasi yang ku buat dan minta alamat fb ku, aku kasih deh. Alamatnya : go_. Ayo kita berteman! ^_^'

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

Sasuke akhirnya menyampaikan perasaannya pada gadis pujaanya. Penolakan yang di dapatkannya dari sang gadis, membuatnya bertekad untuk merubah sikap. Akankah sang gadis menerima pernyataan cintanya?

**NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Karena Aku Ingin Memilikimu**

**~Tori-chan Nadeshiko~**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Berlari dan terus berlari. Mengibar-kibarkan rambut indahnya. mencari sosok yang tak tahu di mana keberadaannya saat ini. Pikirannya buntu. Hingga dia sampai di depan tangga menuju atap sekolah.

'Semoga dia ada di sana.' Mohonnya entah pada siapa.

KRIEETT

Perlahan ia membuka pintu kayu yang menimbulkan bunyi berderit, suara yang sudah tak asing lagi untuk didengar tiap hari.

"Naruto!" ucap sang gadis Haruno saat menemukan teman yang dicarinya dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Sakura?" Si Pirang menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di wajahnya manisnya masih terhias jejak-jejak air mata yang belum mengering sempurna.

"Ikut aku! Sasuke..." ucap Sakura terpotong, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa butuh berapa banyak pasokan oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang telah kering setelah berlari mengelilingi sekolah.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Sasuke, dia diseret ke gedung belakang sekolah."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto begitu terkejut dan langsung berlari ke arah tempat yang di ucapkan Sakura.

Dua gadis manis itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke gedung belakang sekolah. Berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencegah hal yang lebih buruk. Tak peduli bentakan dan cacian orang-orang yang sesekali mereka tabrak. Hanya satu tujuan Naruto saat ini, yaitu menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Pandanganannya tertuju pada segerombolan orang yang tak asing bagi matannya. Berlari lebih cepat ke arah orang-orang itu. Melindungi sosok yang telah merenggut segalanya untuk Naruto. Tepat saat sebuah pukulan maut hampir mengenai wajah tampannya.

"HENTIKAN!" Jeritnya sembari memeluk pria Uchiha itu.

Tak peduli berapa banyaknya darah Uchiha yang merembes ke kemeja putih bersihnya. Darah mengucur di beberapa bagian wajah rupawan itu. Entah berapa pukulan yang telah mendarat di wajahnya. Entah seberapa sakit yang di deritanya. Yang pasti keadaan Uchiha bungsu itu sedang tidak baik.

"Ta-tapi Naruto..." Ucap Kiba yang masih syok karena hampir memukul seorang anak perempuan.

"Jangan sakiti dia lagi! Kumohon! Kumohon! Kumohon!" pinta si pirang sembari mempererat pelukannya dan menangis sesenggukan.

Satu per satu dari mereka meninggalkan dua insan tersebut. Semua pergi untuk memberi ketenangan pada keduanya. Sasuke hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu. Kesadarannya sampai saat ini masih benar-benar utuh. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan darah segar yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membalas pelukan sang gadis.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumahmu untuk mengobati lukamu!" Ujar sang gadis Namikaze sembari menghapus air matanya. Hanya sebuah anggukan singkat yang menjadi jawabannya.

* * *

Lagi-lagi mereka berada di ruangan yang tak asing bagi Naruto. Kamar Sasuke. Yang membedakan dari sebelumnya, mereka tidak berbaring di ranjang sambil bertukar peluh dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan manis yang menggairahkan. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa mewah kamar itu. Sasuke duduk tepat di tengah-tengah sofa itu dengan Naruto duduk di atasnya. Tepatnya di atas pangkuannya. Sasuke lah yang memintanya. Saling berhadap-hadapan. Sebuah kapas putih yang ternoda oleh antiseptic diusap-usapkan ke luka-luka baru di wajah Sasuke. Sang gadis tak mampu menahan degupan jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Karena selama dia mengobati luka-luka fisik di wajah sang pria, selama itu pula dia salalu bisa menatap ke mata hitam legam sang pria yang juga selalu menatap balik ke mata biru Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke pada gadis yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Hm?" jawab Naruto yang telah selesai dari aktivitasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." ungkap Sasuke begitu lancar seperti tak ada beban pikiran atau tekanan batin yang biasa dirasakan setiap orang ketika melancarkan kata itu.

Naruto hanya mampu terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan memabukkan Sasuke. Namun sang pria menarik perlahan dagu sang gadis untuk menatapnya kembali. Memberikan tatapan yang hanya mampu dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha.

"Tatap aku Naruto!" ucapnya begitu halus dan lembut.

Lama mereka berpandangan. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Memberikan pandangan penuh cinta yang begitu menyejukkan dan mendamaikan. Pandangan onyx yang mampu membuat sang pemilik safir terhipnotis karenanya. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajah manisnya ke wajah tampan di hadapannya. Naruto tak mampu menolak aura dan feromon yang dipancarkan oleh Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Merasakan deru nafas mereka yang membaur menjadi satu. Perlahan dan perlahan bibir ranumnya telah berlabuh di bibir tipis nan lembut milik Sasuke. Menikmati sejenak sensasi yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Kedua insan itu saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Kini si gadis pirang yang memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut prianya untuk merasakan sensasi yang lebih dan lebih. Mendekap kepala Sasuke untuk mendapat ciuman yang lebih dalam, hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkan gadisnya mendominasi ciuman yang semakin memanas itu, memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk jujur pada perasaannya lewat sebuah ciuman. Menciptakan suatu bius tersendiri bagi Sasuke, sehingga mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit yang melekat di sudut bibirnya. Hingga tiba-tiba Naruto mengakhiri ciuman memabukkan itu.

"Tidak! Ini semua tidak benar!" ucap Naruto yang langsung turun dari pangkuan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Naruto? Kau mencintaiku juga bukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah pernyataan.

"Tidak! Kau hanya menjadikan ku budak nafsumu saja." Tegas Naruto.

"Aku tak mungkin bercinta dengan gadis yang tidak aku sukai. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Naruto!" ucap Sasuke dengan mata yang tak menyiratkan kebohongan barang setitik pun. Dan Naruto mempercayai semua itu.

"Tapi-"

"Kau juga mencintaiku. Bukankah kau yang menciumku duluan?"

"I-itu karena..." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Seolah kamus kata yang ada di otaknya tidak memiliki cukup banyak kosa kata untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Itu karena kau mencintaiku, sadarlah!" Ujar Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan gadis manisnya.

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa, Naruto?"

"Caramu untuk mendapatkanku itu salah. Ada banyak cara yang lebih wajar. Kau terlalu gengsi hanya untuk mengejar gadis yang kau sukai."

"Aku.." Ganti Sasuke yang tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku pulang!" Pamit Naruto sembari keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari Naruto tak mau bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Pesannya tak dibalas, teleponnya tak diangkat. Luka-luka di wajah Sasuke sudah hampir menghilang semua. Namun, luka di hatinya tidak akan hilang sebelum bertemu dan berbicara dengan gadisnya. Hingga pada suatu waktu takdir mempertemukan mereka berdua di atap sekolah. Entah siapa yang memiliki inisiatif terlebih dahulu untuk menuju ke tempat sepi itu. Memberi harapan pada Uchiha bungsu untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan gadis Namikaze itu. Senyum tipis terulas dari bibir pucatnya. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati gadis mungil di depannya. Mempersempit jarak pandang di antara mereka berdua.

"Hai, Naruto!" sapa pemuda itu dengan senyum paksa yang ia sunggingkan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas perbuatan teman-temanku padamu tempo hari." Ucap Narito dingin yang membuat hati Sasuke mencelos mendengarnya.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas. Disusul dengan si gadis mungil yang duduk bersandar di sampingnya. Menarik nafas sejenak sekedar untuk merilekskan diri.

"Itu semua salahku, aku pantas mendapatkan semua itu." Jawab Sasuke diikuti senyum masam dari bibirnya."Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu." ucap Naruto.

"Bisakah kita mengulang semuanya dari awal? Sama seperti saat pertama kalinya mata kita betemu pandang dan kau cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahmu?" Tanya Sasuke begitu antusias dan penuh harap.

"Kau terlalu naif, Sasuke."

"Aku janji akan berubah." Kini Sasuke mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjukknya untuk lebih meyakinkan gadis pujaanya.

"Hmp..hahahaha!" Tawa meledak dari mulut manis itu, tak tahan melihat kelakuan bocah Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Hey, apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke kesal karena telah ditertawakan dengan tidak elitnya.

Lumayan lama Naruto melepaskan tawanya. Tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sombong, dingin, congkak dan selalu semaunya sendiri rela memohon pada dirinya. Entah harus merasa bangga atau bahagia. Setelah dirasa sangat puas untuk tertawa, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Aku tak berani menjaminnya, Sasuke." ucap Naruto yang mulai merasa tenang.

"Ayolah, kau pasti mau menerima pria yang kau cintai ini 'kan?" kata Sasuke sambil meremas pelan kedua pundak Naruto dan menatap bola safir Naruto.

Oh, ayolah! Kau tahu Naruto tak mampu untuk menatap mata hitam legam itu lebih lama lagi. Dipalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan lelaki itu, nampak semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi ranumnya. Jantungnya melompat-lompat seperti katak yang kegirangan saat melihat sebuah oase di gurun pasir. Kakinya terasa begitu lemas dan badannya terasa begitu ringan seperti permen kapas yang bisa diterbangkan angin kapan saja. Di dalam perutnya seperti ada jutaan dandelion yang menggelitik dan siap meletus kapan saja. Perasaan yang begitu menyenangakan.

'Reaksinya begitu manis.' Batin Sasuke yang seraya membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam sebuah dekapan besar oleh dada bidang dan tangan kekarnya.

"Aku cinta kamu." ucap Naruto lirih, begitu lirih namun masih mampu tertangkap oleh ruang dengar Sasuke. Dan sang gadis membalas pelukan itu.

* * *

Entah berapa jam mata pelajaran yang mereka berdua tinggalkan. Semua siswa siswi sedang bersusah-susah ria mendapatkan materi pelajaran yang takkan pernah ada habisnya. Tapi, sepasang kekasih itu malah bersantai-santai di atap sekolah. Sang pria merebahkan tubuh atletisnya di lantai atap dengan berbantalkan paha mulus gadis yang kini menjadi kekasih tercintanya.

Dengkuran halus yang begitu tenang, membuat Naruto tak sanggup untuk ikut terlelap. Begitu mendebarkan sekaligus membahagiakan. mengusap-usap dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang rambut biru dongker yang ada di pangkuannya. Dan sesekali mengecupi kening putih Sasuke. Beberapa kecupan lembut untuk menyalurkan perasaanya yang meluap-luap. Namun, kecupan terakhir berhasil mebuat pria tampan itu terbangun dari lelapnya. Membuat Naruto merasa begitu bersalah.

"Ngh.." Desah Sasuke yang telah terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Sasuke!"

"Tak apa, aku sudah cukup tidur terlalu lelap." ujar Sasuke yang telah penuh nyawa dan kesadarannya, untuk menenangkan gadis bantalnya.

**"**Kau boleh tidur lagi."

"Tidak, aku sudah puas. Akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur karena memikirkanmu." Ujarnya sembari mengusap lembut pipi Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mampu menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Mata hitam legamnya menerawang jauh ke langit biru, menikmati sensasi nyaman bersama pujaan hatinya. Membiarkan sunyi yang menjadi kawan mereka. Merasakan sepoi-sepoi hembusan angin yang sesekali menerbangkan anak rambut mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Hn?"

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku, Uchiha Sasuke?" ulang Naruto yang mulai jengkel dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm, mungkin sejak kau diam-diam memperhatikan ku di kelas ku." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan keceriaan hatinya.

"Hey, aku tidak memperhatikanmu diam-diam!" bantah sang gadis yang tidak setuju dengan argument bocah Uchiha itu.

"Lalu, apa namanya?" sindir Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin terpojokkan.

"A-aku hanya penasaran."

"Itu sama saja, bodoh! Rasa penasaranmu membuatmu memperhatikanku." Terang Sasuke dengan seringai jahil tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menambahkan kata 'bodoh' kepadaku? Aku sedikit tersinggung." Rajuk Naruto dengan wajahnya yang berubah cemberut.

"Baiklah, Naru-chan!" ujar sang pria sambil mengusap-usap lembut kepala pirang Naruto.

"Hehe, itu lebih baik."

"Lalu, kau sejak kapan jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Sasuke yang memang pandai memutar balikkan kata-kata, membuat wajah sang gadis merona seketika.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku merasa senang saat kau minta untuk sering-sering di peluk, dan aku merasa khawatir saat kau dipukuli." Jawabnya tanpa ada keraguan.

"Hn, lalu?"

"Dan jantung ku serasa mau keluar dari kepalaku saat kau bilang cinta padaku." Jawab Naruto begitu jujur dan membuat pria yang berbaring di pangkuannya terkekeh geli.

"Jantungmu tidak di kepala, Naru. Tapi di sini." Tangan kiri Sasuke menyentuh dada kiri sang gadis tempat di mana pusat dari kehidupan berada.

"Terkadang kau tak perlu memakai logikamu. Kita juga harus bisa menggunakan perasaan kita." Tangan mungil Naruto yang semula berada di lantai, kini di letakkan di dada Sasuke.

"Kau benar."

"Hee, itu kupelajari dari ayahku." Ucapnya bangga.

"Ayahmu ayah yang hebat."

"Tuan Fugaku juga ayah yang hebat. Iya 'kan?"

"Tuan? Sejak kapan kau memanggil ayaku 'tuan'?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ayahku 'kan bekerja pada ayahmu…dan kau...tidak…tahu?" Tanya Naruto terbata.

"Tentu saja tidak, belum saatnya aku mengurusi perusahaan." Terangnya.

'Oh, bodohnya aku yang mengkhawatirkan pekerjaan ayah.' Batin Naruto sebal.

"Sasuke, kau membuatku gemmaass." Kata Naruto dan mengacak-acak rambut emo Sasuke dengan gemas.

"He-hey, kau kenapa Naru? Hahaha." Entah sejak kapan terakhir kalinya Sasuke tertawa selepas saat ini. Kesendirian selalu mengurungnya dalam kesepian.

"Sudah lupakan saja!"

"Kau ini memang aneh."

Kembali mereka dihadapkan pada suasana yang tenang. Sedikit gurauan memang sangat berguna untuk mengobati hati yang pernah terluka. Kembali merasakan kenyamanan di pangkuan sang gadis. Seolah dia tak akan pernah merasakan hal senyaman dan setentram seperti saat ini. Melupakan hal yang telah lalu, dan terus berjalan menuju ke depan. Berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Saling melukai satu sama lain.

"Kau bilang kau sangat senang saat aku meminta untuk sering-sering di peluk?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya."

"Lalu apakah kau senang bila aku meminta untuk sering kau cium dan kau sentuh?" dengan wajah yang polos, Sasuke dapat membuat wajah Naruto kembalii merona.

"Tentu saja, aku kekasihmu 'kan? Boleh menyentuhmu kapan saja bukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos nan sayu. Terlihat begitu pasrah.

"Kenapa berwajah pasrah seperti itu?" ucap Sasuke yang langsung terduduk dan memeluk kekasihnya.

Dalam pelukan hangat tersebut, perlahan Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh Naruto pada pagar pembatas. Menghimpit tubuh ringkih itu dengan pagar. Mencium lembut bibir kemerahan itu. Tetap terasa manis meski pun diciumi berkali-kali. Mendorong maju kepala sang gadis untuk mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Desahan lembut kembali keluar dari mulut keduannya. Secara sadar atau tidak, Naruto juga telah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher kekasihnya. Menikmati sensasi yang telah berkali-kali mereka rasakan.

Bibir liar itu telah berpindah dari bibir mungil jantung hatinya. Perlahan menyapu lembut pipi ranum Naruto hingga mencapai telinga. Digigitnya pelan kemudian dijilatnya untuk memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri. Dan berpindah lagi ke leher jenjang Naruto. Ingin rasanya membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher itu. Menunjukkan bahwa gadis ini telah ada yang memiliki. Namun niatnya itu di cegah oleh sang gadis.

"Ja-jangan di leheer, Saskey! Nanti ada yang melihaat."

Pupus sudah harapannya untuk memamerkan gadis yang hanya miliknya. Dibukanya tiga kancing teratas seragam Naruto. Menunjukkan belahan dada yang begitu menggoda, menunggu untuk dijamah secepatnya. Setelah penolakan pada leher, rasanya untuk di dada tidak ada salahnya. Menciumi sejenak aroma khas wangi Naruto, setelahnya barulah Uchiha bugsu itu men-tatto dada ranum tersebut. Memberikan cupang-cupang yang begitu indah. Membentuk sebuah pola cantik yang bisa dilihat sebagai sekuntum bunga mawar. Seni juga dibutuhkan dalam bercinta bukan?

Berpindah ke dada yang satunya. Kini tangannya yang tak ikut andil apa pun mulai merangkak menerobos di balik rok sang gadis. Membuat Naruto menghilangkan desahannya karena terlalu kaget dengan perbuatan nekat Sasuke. Melepaskan pagutan nikmat di dadanya dengan mendorong pelan prianya. Sontak Sasuke melepas semua serangannya.

"Ada apa Naru?" tanyanya begitu bingung. Bukankah tadi dia begitu menikmati?

"Kau jangan nekat Sasuke, ini masaih di sekolah." Ujarnya sembari membetulkan kancing seragamnya.

"Apa ini? Bunga mawar?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat ada cupang mawar di dada kirinya.

"Indah bukan? Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang indah ketika kita bercinta." Jawab Sasuke.

"Iya."

"Sudahlah, aku mau berbaring lagi." Sasuke kembali berbaring dengan berbantalkan paha Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aku bingung. Siapa yang membocorkan rahasia kita pada teman-temanku? Bukankah hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu?" Tanya si pirang dengan wajah polosnya.

'Bukan. Bukan hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu.' Batin Sasuke. Kini dia merubah posisinya dari berbaring, menjadi duduk menghadap kekasihnya.

"Kurasa yang melakukannya adalah…"

"Akulah pelakunya." Ucap seorang yang tiba-tiba menengahi pembicaraan dua sejoli tersebut.

"Kau!"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Yeee, akhirnya chap 4 selesai juga. Ada yang bisa tebak siapa itu? Setelah melewati perjuangan panjang, akhirnya fic(chap) ini selesai jua. Anggap saja ini fic syukuran, karena aku udah resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswi. Tiga sorakan untuk ku~~

HIP HIP HORRAY!

HIP HIP HORRAY!

HIP HIP HORRAY!

Terimakasih atas doa dan dukungannya selama ini. Tanpa reader aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Bolehkah aku minta ide-ide cemerlang para reader? Sumpah, untuk chap selanjunya otak ku bener-bener buntu dan macet. Kalo mau tau siapa yang ngaku, aki kasih clue-nya deh, biar bisa bantu aku. Clue-nya: "Orang yg biasanya jadi rival Sasuke untuk memperebutkan Naru". Tahu 'kan? Bantu doong, ide apa pun pasti aku tampung. Tengkyuu~~*sujud-sujud*

**~Super Exclusive Special Thanks to:~ **

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

**just ra**

**Namikaze May-chan**

**NhiaChayang**

**suke-suke naru**

**SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone**

**akanecute**

**Sasunaru**

**Fujoshinki – akut**

**jill**

**Sorayuki Nichan**

**Olive meow**

**NaruZach**

**MiZukO–AbuRaMe**

**Kaze or wind**

**Lavender Hime-chan**

**UchiRasen**

**Hatake Lerina**

**AZuno-chan**

**animegirl-chan**

**Dara-Sasusaku Shikatema Lovers**

**Spica denebola**

**hotaru chan hatake**

**Dwi Amakusa**

**Mels**

**Uzumaki Winda **(Maafkan kebodohanku, gara-gara salah nulis nama. Maaf!*bungkuk-bungkuk*)

**NamikazeZhi-chan**

**Ophie hidayukisse**

**Cheeyrin Illussions**

**Ame no haru uzumaki**

**zaivenee**

**Je Suis Narcissique Fille**

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama/gelar.

Hoho, ikuti fic ini sampai tamat ya!

Tengkyuu~~

**Mind To Review? Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**KARENA AKU INGIN MEMILIKIMU**

**~Tori-chan Nadeshiko~**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Seorang pemuda berjalan cepat menuju atap. Rambut merah marunnya bergoyang lembut seirama derap langkah kaki jenjangnya. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, kini semakn terlihat dingin dan angkuh. Niatnya hendak mencari dua orang yang di kenalnya. Dan dilihatnya sepasang kekasih sedang bersantai bersama. Mendangarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku bingung. Siapa yang membocorkan rahasia kita pada teman-temanku? Bukankah hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu?" Tanya seorang gadis pirang dengan wajah manis.

"Kurasa yang melakukannya adalah…"

"Akulah pelakunya." Ucap seorang yang tiba-tiba menengahi pembicaraan dua sejoli tersebut.

Sontak dua remaja itu kaget dengan munculnya seseorang dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Sedangkan si pirang hanya mampu membelalakkan mata bonekanya.

"Kau!"

"Ga-Gaara, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih syok.

"Ya, akulah yang memberi tahu teman-teman kekasihmu." Ucapnya begitu datar.

"Brengsek kau!"

Sasuke geram dengan perbuatan sahabatnya. Sahabat? Hey, dia tak pantas disebut sahabat. Mana ada sahabat yang menusuk dari belakang. Dengan cepat ia mendekati Gaara, menyiapkan kepalan tangannya dan menghantam keras-keras pelipis kiri Sabaku bungsu itu, hingga pemuda itu terjatuh. Sebelum pukulan ke dua telak mengenai pelipis yang satunya lagi Naruto telah berhasil mencegah Sasuke melukai temannya lebih dari ini.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dan berlari ke arah dua pemuda di depannya, memeluk lengan Sasuke untuk menahan pukulannya.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, gadis jalang!" ujar Gaara penuh dengan intonasi menghina dan merendahkan.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sasuke hendak memukul pemuda menjengkelkan itu dan behasil dicegah Naruto kembali,

"Cukup, Sasuke!"

"Kau," Naruto menatap dalam-dalam mata emerald Gaara "kenapa kau lakukan itu? Sasuke itu temanmu."

Gaara berdiri dan menatap tajam gadis mungil di hadapannya. Senyum masam tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Matanya menyiratkan rasa kecewa yang amat dalam. Ekspresinya seolah menggambarkan rasa sakit. Bukan di pelipis kirinya, melainkan di lubuk hatinya.

"Teman? Kau bilang pria ini temanku?" bentak Gaara kasar. Jarinya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, tetapi pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Naruto.

"Gaara." Bentak Sasuke.

"Tahukah kau bahwa aku mencintai gadis Namikaze ini?" aku Gaara begitu lantang, membuat dua sejoli itu syok.

"Dan kau telah menodainya." Kini suaranya begitu lirih.

Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata. Otaknya terlalu kaget untuk mencerna hal yang tiba-tiba ini. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanngan. Dia tak menyangka masalahnya akan menjadi serumit ini.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mengataknanya padaku, Gaara." Sasuke sudah mampu menahan emosinya, dan berkata dengan nada yang normal.

"Mengatakan padamu? Pada bocah egois dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Gaara!" desis Sasuke.

"Hah, aku tak yakin perusahaan ayahku akan tetap berdiri kokoh jika kita berebutan seorang gadis." Ucap Gaara dengan intonasi penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Kau pikir seberapa besar kekuasaanku, hah?"

Diam seribu bahasa. Tiga remaja itu hanya mampu tediam bersamaan di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dan di keadaan yang sama. Bukan salah Gaara jika ia takut perusaahan ayahnya akan bangrut. Bukan salah Sasuke jika ia memang tak mengetahui perasaan temannya. Dan bukan Salah Naruto jika ia disukai oleh dua lelaki di depannya. Lalu siapa yang salah? Takdirlah yang patut disalahkan atas semua permainanya. Takdirlah yang mempermainkan mereka semua.

Gaara meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati bergemuruh memendam kebencian. Dia merasa tersudutkan atas posisinya saat ini. Seorang pecundang yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. Memperjuangkan cinta? Terbesit sebuah pemikiran di otak pintarnya.

"Jadi seperti itu ya?" gumam pria Sabaku itu.

* * *

"Ah, iya Sasuke aku akan segera ke parkiran." Ucap seorrang gadis pirang pada kekasihnya yang ada di seberang telepon sana.

"Iya, aku tutup ya? Kyaa.."

Tangannya hendak menekan tombol tutup namun seseorang menyeretnya dan menguncinya ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Mata safir itu menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang membekap mulutnya. Meredam bunyi jeritan yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Mata emerald sang pemuda menyiratkan setitik amarah dan kelicikan.

"Gaara, lepaskan ak-"

Pemuda itu merebahkan dengan kasar tubuh mungil yang ada di dekapannya ke ranjang yang ada. Menindih tubuh ringkih itu dan mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu. Lidahnya menerobos masuk dan memecahkan pertahanan sang gadis pirang. Menimbulkan erangan berontak dari Naruto. Sabaku muda itu mengikat tangan kecil Naruto dengan dasi yang melingkar di leher putihnya. Mengikatnya pada sandaran ranjang. Mengantisipasi agar gadis tak meronta–yang akan mempersulit aksinya–lebih dari ini, tanpa melepaskan lumatannya di bibir manis sang gadis. Dan tak mengindahkan tangisan Naruto.

Tangan pucat Gaara melepas satu per satu seragam, yang merupakan pertahanan sang gadis Namikaze itu. Hingga tubuh ramping sang gadis terekspos sempurna, tanpa sehelai benang menutupinya. Membuat sang Sabaku bungsu itu semakin terbakar oleh api nafsunya. Tangannya pun entah telah menjelajah sampai di mana.

Ciuman yang sedari tadi dilakukannya telah menguras habis stok oksigen dalam paru-paru Gaara. Namun bukan menghentikan ciumannya, pemuda merah itu berpindah dari bibir turun ke pangkal leher sang gadis. Menciptakan beberapa cupang-cupang di area tersebut. Gigitan pada leher sang gadis terasa begitu menyakitkan, hingga membuat Naruto memekik.

"Akh! He-henti…kan Ga-Garaa!" titah Naruto di sela-sela isakannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Uchiha brengsek itu juga melakukan hal ini padamu? Jadi apa salahnya jika aku juga melakukan padamu?"

"Kumohon, jangan!" pintanya semakin terisak.

Demi menghindari terdengarnya bunyi isakan si pirang yang menyayat hatinya, kembali ia mencium bibir ranum sang gadis. Mencium penuh dengan kenikmatan dan nafsunya. Tinggal melangkah ke tahap terakhir, maka sang gadis Namikaze akan menyatu dengannya. Mendapatkan kenikmatan surga dunia yang entah akan membuat hatinya senang, puas atau malah semakin tersayat. Satu kebodohan dan kecerobohan yang telah Gaara lakukan, sambungan telepon Naruto belum terputus.

BRAAK!

Pintu ruang kesehatan telah di dobrak paksa, menampakkan seorang pria muda dengan rambut biru dongkernya yang menahan amarah besar. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah dua remaja yang sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak enak untuk di pandang mata.

** [FLASBACK]**

"Kau lama sekali, Naru. Cepatlah sedikit!" ucap Uchiha muda itu pada kekasihnya lewat sambungan telepon.

"Naru! Naru! NARU!" teriaknya khawatir setelah mendengar jeritan di seberang telepon.

Berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah yang begitu sepi. Kekhawatiran nampak jelas di raut wajah tampannya. Jalan yang dilewatinya adalah jalan menuju kelas Naruto. Dibukanya satu per satu ruangan yang ia lewati. Beberapa ruangan nampak kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Lama ia mencari apa yang menjadi tujuannya. Hingga ia tiba di depan ruang kesehatan. Telinganya menangkap suara-suara aneh dan begitu familiar baginya.

"Kumohon, jangan!" isak suara seorang gadis yang dicintainya.

"Naru?"

BRAK!

Pintu ruang kesehatan telah di dobrak paksa, menampakkan seorang pria muda dengan rambut biru dongkernya yang menahan amarah besar. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah dua remaja yang sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak enak untuk di pandang mata. Menarik krah kemeja sang pria dan meninjunya dengan sekuat tenaga. Pukulan demi pukulan ia lontarkan ke wajah tampan sang Sabaku bungsu itu. Kemarahan karena telah dengan lancang menodai gadisnya. Hingga sebuah teriakan menghentikannya. Sosok dengan tubuh bergetar karena ketajutan.

"Hentikan!"

Seperti sebuah robot yang selalu dengan setia mendengarkan ucapan majikannya, Sasuke segera menghentikan perbuatannya. Menuju ke arah Naruto dan melepaskan ikatan di tangan kecilnya. Meninggalkan Gaara yang telah bersimbah darah. Dilepas jaket biru yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuh atletisnya, mengenakannya pada tubuh telanjang sang gadis. Jaket yang cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuh mungil itu. Dan kemudian menggendong gadis kecil itu dalam dekapan hangatnya, keluar dari tempat laknat itu untuk beranjak pulang.

Isakan masih tersisa di sela-sela tangisannya. Bulir-bulir air bening setia megalir dari dua bola indah itu. Tragedi yang membuatnya begitu ketakutan dan gemetaran. Benar-benar hal yang tak pernah mereka sangka sebelumnya.

"Di rumahmu ada orang, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih menggendog gadis kesayangannya.

"Hiks..tidak. Ayah dan ibu sedang ke luar kota, mungkin besok pulang." Jawab Naruto sembari mengusap air mata yang sedari tadi tak dapat dihentikannya.

"Baiklah."

Mobil sedan hitam itu melesat ke arah kediaman Namikaze. Sang gadis masih bekum bisa menghilangkan isakannya. Sekuat apa pun ia mencoba, selalu gagal ia melakukannya. Musibah yang baru saja di dapatnya, lebih mengerikan ketimbang apa yang ia dapat dari Sasuke dulu. Hal ini jauh lebih mengerikan.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap konsentasi untuk menyetir. Isakan sang gadis mampu membuat pertahanannya goyah seketika. Ingin ia memeluk dan mencium wanita pujaanya, namun ia takut jika sang gadis menolaknya karena trauma. Sesekali diliriknya Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Begitu menyedihkan dan mengkhawatirkan. Lama mereka dalam keadaan terdiam, hingga mereka sampai di depan kediaman Namikaze.

Sasuke turun terlebih dahulu, dan menuju ke pintu yang satunya. Tradisi yang selama ini ia lakukan ketika mengantar Naruto. Namun, yang ini beda dari biasanya. Sasuke menggendong tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam rumah. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini, hanya dia yang tahu.

"Naru, di mana kamarmu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat datar.

"Di lantai dua."

"Apakah ada kamar mandi di dalam kamarmu?" tanyanya lagi dan di jawab oleh anggukan ringan dari si kucir dua.

"Baiklah."

Kedua sepasang kekasih itu menuju ke lantai dua, tepat di mana kamar sang pemilik rumah berada. Memasuki kamar seorang gadis tanpa ada rasa canggung sedikit pun. Masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan kemudian menutupnya. Ia menurunkan Naruto dari gendongan dan dekapannya. Melepas jaket yang sedari tadi setia menutupi tubuh Naruto.

"Lepaskan ikatan rambutmu dan duduklah di tepi bath tub!" perintah Sasuke sambil melipat celana panjangnya hingga sebatas lutut.

"Apa?"

"Haah, cepat lepaskan ikatan rambutmu dan duduklah di tepi bath tub!"

Sang gadis hanya menurut dengan apa yang diucapkan lelaki satu ini. Tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada dirinya. Apalah itu, lebih baik menurut saja.

SERRR!

Sasuke menyalakan shower dan membasahi tubuh mungil Naruto. Membuat sang gadis gelagapan karena mendadak di siram air dingin dari atas.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke!"

Tak mengindahkan perintah sang gadis adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan pada Naruto. Kini ia sedang sibuk untuk memandikan gadisnya yang sempat ternodai oleh tangan kotor Gaara. Dia sabuni seluruh tubuh Naruto dengan sabun wangi yang begitu familiar dengan hidungnya. Dia keramasi rambut pirang panjang yang begitu lembut dengan shampo yang juga kental dengan penciumannya. Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengeringkan dan membalut tubuh mungil itu dengan selembar handuk. Serta merta mengendong lagi Naruto dan membawanya ke ranjang.

"Di mana dia menyentuhmu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dan mencium lembut pipi ranum gadisnya.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke~~" larangnya

"Apakah di sini?" Sasuke berpindah menuju pangkal leher Naruto dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Aku bilang tunggu!"

"Atau," Sasuke menyingkap handuk yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuh Naruto "di sini?" kali ini dia mengecup dada ranum Naruto.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" rajuk sang gadis.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Dobe!" terang Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Do-dobe? Kau menyebutku Dobe? Kau Teme!" ujarnya kesal.

"Tapi aku sudah tak tahan.." Ujar Sasuke yang masih tetap dengan nada menggodanya.

"Apa? Kau janji akan berubah!"

"Aku berubah, bukan berarti kau bebas dari tugasmu."

Sasuke mencium tiga goresan di pipi Naruto, perlahan ia berpindah menuju bibir mungil menggoda. Menyapu kulit halus dan wangi kekasihnya. Hingga ia telah sampai di bibir ranum itu. Awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman hangat dan lembut, kini berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman panas dan menggiurkan ketika Sasuke berhasil menerobos ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Meninidih tubuh indah itu agar tak bisa berontak, walau pun hanya sekedar gengsi belaka.

Tangannya juga ikut bermain. Meraba-raba apa saja tempat yang telah ia lalui. Di dada, perut, paha dan tempat sensitive lainnya. Menimbulkan desahan-desahan penuh kenikmatan dari sang korban. Hingga ciuman itu terlepas.

"Akan ku hilangkan noda kotor itu." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Caranya?"

"Dengan membuat noda yang baru. Noda berbentuk sekuntum mawar, hm?" Perkataan Sasuke telak membuat wajah Naruto merona.

Tanpa babibu segera Sasuke menyantap apa yang terhidang di depannya. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang terus berjalan tanpa henti. Naruto selalu bisa menggoyahkan pertahanan Sasuke dengan wajah sayunya. Godaan yang tak mampu di tahan oleh pria normal manapun. Bahkan pria tak normal pun akan menjadi normal setelah menatapnya. Sungguh keajaiban tuhan.

"Kau sudah siap, sayang?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan dan dijawab dengan anggukan halus dari gadis tercintanya.

Desah menggoda terlontar dari mulut ke dua sejoli itu. Kenikmatan surgawi yang selalu mereka rengkuh ketika bercumbu dan bercinta. Hentakan demi hentakan dari sang Uchiha merupakan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi korban maupun pelaku. Bergelut dalam satu romansa yang tak mampu di deskripsikan melalui kata demi kata. Hanya rasa nikmat yang sanggup mereka rasakan. Hingga sebuah lenguhan panjang menjadi tanda puncak dari aktifitas mereka.

Rambut pirang lembut sang gadis yang semula basah, kini telah mongering sempurna. Entah berapa lama mereka bergelut di atas ranjang. Menggali puncak kenikmatan yang berkali-kali mereka rasakan. Hingga keduanya terlelap. Oh tuhan, betapa beruntungnya mereka.

* * *

Silaunya mentari pagi menelusup masuk ke dalam kamar gadis Namikaze yang belum di tutup gordennya. Membuat pria yang menginap di dalamnya terbangun dan tersadar. Rupanya semalam ia ketiduran di rumah sang gadis. Tapi tak sapa, toh orang tuanya sedang tidak di rumah.

"Ngh, sial aku ketiduran." Gerutunya dan langsung memakai celana panjangnya yang belum sempat ia pakai lagi semalam.

"Dobe, bangun dobe!" gugah Sasuke pada gadis yang semalam di tidurinya.

"Nghh, lima menit lagi!" tolak Naruto yang belum tersadar dari lelapnya. Dia terlalu lelah dan mengantuk dengan apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya semalam suntuk.

:"Oh, baiklah. Di mana dapurnya? Aku haus."

"Ngh, kau tinggal turun lalu belok kiri, luruuus dan kau akan melihat dapur." Ucapnya ogah-ogahan dan kembali terlelap.

Uchiha bungsu itu mengikuti instruksi kekasihnya. Dengan bertelanjang dada, dia menuju ke dapur. Lemari pendingin adalah satu-satunya tujuan lelaki itu saat ini. Meminum beberapa teguk air segar yang mengalir di tenggorokannya. Meskipun sudah terbangun, mata pemuda itu tetap merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Diputuskannya untuk kembali ke kamar Naruto. Namun, ketika ia melewati ruang keluarga terdengar bunyi televisi yang menyala. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat lehernya tanda tak peduli.

Dan ketika ia kembai ke kamar sang gadis, ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut tebal sambil memeluk gadisnya.

"Naru, apa semalam kau menyalakan televisi?"

"Ngh, tidak."

"Lalu siapa yang menyalakannya?"

"Oh tidak." Ucapnya refleks dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa?"

"NARUTOO~~" jerit histeris seorang pria.

**Sementara itu.**

Seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang jabrik terheran melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang berjalan melalui pintu. Badan atletisnya tak tertutupi oleh baju, hanya celana panjang yang melekat di kaki jenjangnya. Diikutinya dengan mengendap-endap, tak ingin merusak rencananya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Siapa pemuda itu?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Diamatinya pemuda itu, pemuda tanpa baju atasan itu masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Kamar anaknya. Kamar anak gadis satu-satunya. Dan dia seorang pria tanpa pakaian atasan. Dia masih memproses kejadian barusan dengan otak lambatnya.

"Naru?"

"Naru!"

"NARUTOO~~" jeritnya histeris.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**CRASH!*nyumpel idung*

Aku nggak kuat buat bikin adegan –piip- barusan. Entah mengapa membuat adegan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya itu begitu sulit. Kata-kata yang dipakai harus vafiatif biar nggak de javu. Maaf jika chapter kali ini kurang berkesan dan tidak memuaskan.

Mohon dukungannya lagi ya. Semoga chap selanjutnya bisa rampung. Ada ide yang mau di sumbangkan? Aku terima dengan lapang dada.

Mumpung aku lagi nggak puasa, aku mau publish fic gaje ini. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku nggak puasa tapi yang baca 'kan reader, ternyata nggak ada hubungannya. Buat yang lagi puasa, sebaiknya fic ini sebagai salah satu menu berbuka puasa ya! XD

**Super very very duper special thanks to:**

**Namikaze Zhi-chan**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

**NaruZach**

**Je Suis Narcissique Fille**

**Micon**

**Lavender Hime-chan**

**SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone**

**lovelylawliet**

**Chiho Nonayuki**

**Dara-Sasusaku Shikatema Lovers**

**White Pigeon**

**NhiaChayang**

**Fujoshi Nyasar**

**zaivenee**

**Mels**

**animegirl-chan**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**just ra**

**Namikaze May-chan**

**suke-suke naru**

**Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki'**

**Fujoshinki – akut**

**elena–chan**

**Michiru No Akasuna**

**Uzumaki Winda**

**Misyel**

**UchiRasen**

**Acha-Namikaze**

**Sorayuki Nichan**

**AshuraDaiMaOu**

**Vii no Kitsune**

**jill**

**nika chan**

**Teenie Sama**

**Kaze or wind**

**Ame no haru uzumaki**

**ophie hidayukisse**

**The Crazy Teams  
**

**kbsh96 gak login**

**Ame no Haru Uzumaki**

**Uzumaki Panda**

**Aozora Kuro**

**Dea Selena Prayuki**

**yamada pink**

**UchiMaki Konoichi**

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama/gelar.

Yang sakit, lekas sembuh

Yang laper, lekas makan

Yang ngantuk, lekas tidur

Yang pengen chap depan cepet apdet, lekas Review~~

Hahha XD


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus menambahkan warning di setiap fic-fic ku. (harusnya dari dulu, baka!)

**NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Karena Aku Ingin Memilikimu**

**~Tori Piya~**

**Chapter 6**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Litte Typo(s), AU, SasuFemNaru, Gaje(s), ,dll, dsb, dkk**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**

* * *

**

Wanita berambut merah itu sedang mengibas-kibaskan sebuah kipas kertas berwarna putih ke arah suami tercintanya. Tubuh pria paruh baya bermata laksana langit di musim panas itu terlihat lemas dan ekspresi syok masih melekat di wajah tampannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah bagai diburu, dan bibir tipisnya tak henti-hentinya menyebut…

"Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!"

Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kepala keluarga Namikaze itu? Kenapa keadaanya memburuk? Mari kita intip keadaan yang sebenarnya.

**FLASHBACK**

Seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang jabrik terheran melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang berjalan melalui pintu. Badan atletisnya tak tertutupi oleh baju, hanya celana panjang yang melekat di kaki jenjangnya. Diikutinya dengan mengendap-endap, tak ingin merusak rencananya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Siapa pemuda itu?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Diamatinya pemuda itu, pemuda tanpa baju atasan itu masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Kamar anaknya. Kamar anak gadis satu-satunya. Dan dia seorang pria tanpa pakaian atasan. Dia masih memproses kejadian barusan dengan otak lambatnya.

"Naru?"

"Naru!"

"NARUTOO~~" jeritnya histeris.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ohh, jadi seperti itu kronologisnya.

"Jelaskan apa yang telah kau lakukan, Nona muda!" selidik Kushina pada putri semata wayangnya. Jika dia sudah menggunakan sebutan 'Nona muda' pada putrinya, itu tandanya dia benar-benar marah besar.

Nampak sepasang muda-mudi sedang duduk bersebelahan. Si gadis pirang itu menunduk pasrah, menandakan betapa gentingnya keadaan saat ini, sedangkan pemuda Uchiha yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memasang ekspresi datar andalannya. Tetapi guratan kegelisahan tak mampu dihilangkan dari wajah sempurna itu. Keringat dingin sedikit mengucur dari pori-pori di pelipisnya. Kecerobohan mereka telah membawa bencana yang teramat sangat besar.

Kembali pada sang gadis. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, tanda ia gelisah. Air mata mulai menggenag di pelupuk mata safirnya. Takut, gelisah, khawatir, kacau. Semuanya menjadi satu. Bagaiman dia tidak dalam kondisi seperti itu? Dirinya terang-terangan ketahuan telah bercinta dengan seorang pria. Apa lagi yang memergoki adalah sang ayah yang terlampau menyayangi putrinya.

"Astaga! Astaga! Astaga, putriku." Namikaze senior itu tak henti-hentinya berkomat-kamit.

"Cepat jelaskan semua ini, Naruto!" desak sang ibu yang masih tetap mengipasi sang ayah.

"Aku…aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahi Naruto." Ucap si Uchiha muda begitu mantap.

Naruto tercengang dan refleks menutup mulutnya. Minato juga tercengang. Kushina pun tak luput dari tercengang. Bahkan cicak yang menempel di langit-langit atap pun terjatuh karena ikut tercengang sambil menutupi mulut. Oke kita coret bagian akhirnya. Mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Menikahi putriku? Sekolah saja kalian belum tamat." Ejek Minato yang (sepertinya) sudah selesai dari acara tercengannya.

Telak. Kata-kata barusan membuat Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Dirinya memang belum siap membangun mahligai pernikahan. Tapi rasa cintanya pada Naruto tak dapat diragukan lagi. Belum pernah dia dihadapkan pada posisi seperti ini. Harusnya dia bisa menahan 'hasratnya' saat itu, sehingga tak berbuntut seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa menjawab, eh?" Tanya Minato sinis. Entah mengapa melihat putrinya dijamah pria lain membuatnya tidak rela.

"Tapi ayah…" ucap Sasuke terputus.

"Ayah? Kau memanggilku 'Ayah'? Aku bukan ayahmu, bocah!"

"Ayah, Ibu, sudahlah~" Sela Naruto.

"Diam kau, Nona muda! Kau juga bersalah!"

Gertakan sang ayah membuatnya kembali menunduk. Memandang mata indah ayahnya –yang diwariskan padanya– yang sedang berkilat mura, sama saja melihat hari dimana kau akan dimakamkan. Hanya orang bernyali besar yang mampu menatap mata safir kemarahan itu. Dan orang bernyali besar itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda berparas tampan yang berhasil merebut seorang gadis manis berambut pirang panjang, dari sang ayah. Sedari tadi mata hitamnya yang jauh lebih kelam dari langit malam itu, tak beralih memandang mata biru dari ayah gadisnya.

"Aku tak akan…"

"Sudahlah! Bukankah dulu kalian tak jauh beda dengan mereka Minato, Kushina?" ujar seorang pria paruh baya tiba-tiba, memotong pembicaraan Minato.

Naruto tercengang lagi dengan kedatangan pria itu. Keadaan Minato dan Kushina pun tak jauh beda dari putri mereka. Sasuke yang tidak tahu siapa pria tua itu hanya menunjukkan wajah datar. Dan cicak yang baru saja kembali ke langit-langit rumah kembali terjatuh karena ada nyamuk yang begitu menggoda. Oke kita coret lagi bagian itu. Sepertinya hari ini adalah Hari Tercengang-?-

"Ayah? Sejak kapan?"

"Kakek!" Pekik Naruto dengan suaranya yang sedikit melengking.

"Hai, cucuku yang manis~~"

Pria tua itu menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Yang dipandangi buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk member salam. Entah apa yang akan dialaminya saat bertemu dua pria overprotective ini. Berdoalah semoga nasibmu kali ini baik, Uchiha!

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Sasuke pada si kakek tua.

"Pulanglah, Nak! Biar aku yang urus mereka berdua!" Ucap si kakek berambut putih panjang itu sembari menunjuk ke arah putra dan menantunya. Rupanya tuhan telah mengabulkan doamu Uchiha.

"Tapi, Kek…"

"Pulanglah, nasib baik tak akan datang dua kali padamu. Antar pacarmu, Naru!"

"Ba-baik, Kek." Jawab Naruto.

* * *

Dua sejoli itu kini telah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Namikaze. Mengantarkan kepulangan pemuda yang telah 'bermalam' di rumah itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Teme! Dan…" Gadis pirang itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alis hitamnya.

"Dan…dan segera selesaikan masalahmu dengan Gaara!" ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hn, akan ku usahakan. Aku pulang dulu." Akhirnya si pria berpamitan. Dan sebelum beranjak untuk pulang, dikecupnya bibir kemerahan Naruto. Sebuah kecupan singkat saat mereka hendak berpisah.

"Kau juga hati-hati di rumah, Dobe!"

"Hehehe, iya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis sekali. Senyum yang membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir ranum itu sekali lagi.

"Sudah Teme, nanti ayah melihat kita!"

"Kau terlalu manis, Dobe."

Sukses. Kata-kata gombal Sasuke, sukses membuat wajah manis dan lugu sang gadis merah merona. Wajah tersipunya selalu mampu membuat sang Uchiha muda terpesona. Dapat memimpikannya tujuh hari tujuh malam dan melambung sampai ke langit ketujuh. Diurungkannya niat untuk kembali mengecup bibir kemerahan gadisnya. Bila sang ayah melihat, bisa-bisa ada sebuah sabit menancap di kepalanya.

"Aku pulang."

"Hati-hati."

* * *

Kembali muda-mudi itu duduk berdua di atap sekolah. Hanya di sana satu-satunya tempat yang paling nyaman dan tentram di sekolah. Mereka duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas yang kokoh, dengan kepala pirang bersandar di bahu kokoh pemuda Uchiha. Kembali merasakan belaian sepoi-sepoi angin yang selalu menyapa dan menemani mereka tatkala berada di tempat nyaman tersebut. Tempat dimana Naruto pernah menangis, tertawa, bercanda, merasakan harga diri yang terinjak, marah, terluka, bercumbu dan segala kenangan yang pernah dialaminya.

"Jadi apa kau baik-baik saja di rumah?" Tanya Sasuke memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Kau tenang saja, selama ada Kakek di rumah, aku akan aman." Ucap Naruto santai. "Tapi…"

"Hn?"

"Tapi Ayah dan Ibu menyebalkan. Mereka juga pernah kepergok kakek, tapi mereka malah marah-marah seperti itu. Keterlaluan!" gerutu si kepala pirang sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambut indah yang sudah terikat rapi. Menimbulkan protes dari si empunya rambut harum tersebut.

"Itu 'kan wajar, bodoh!"

"Apa-apaan sih, Teme!"

"Tapi, perkataanku waktu itu tidak main-main, Sayang." Seulas senyum tipis masih bertengger manis di bibir tipisnya. Tangan putih pucat yang tadi digunakan untuk mengacak-acak rambut pirang gadisnya, kini bergerak menjadi belaian lembut di kepala. Menimbulkan sensasi nikmat satu sama lain.

"Perkataan yang mana?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang begitu polos.

"Aku suatu saat pasti akan menikahimu. Sekarang aku memang belum siap untuk membangun rumah tangga, tapi suatu saat aku pasti akan datang melamarmu." Ujarnya begitu mantab. Mata onyx nya menatap dalam pada mata safir yang teramat indah.

Uchiha Sasuke belum pernah merasa seserius ini. Tekadnya sudah benar-benar bulat. Bukan hanya ucapaan sesaat oleh anak laki-laki berusia delapan belas tahun yang baru mengenal apa itu cinta. Di balik wajah tampannya yang datar, tergores keseriusan yang mendalam. Keseriusan untuk memiliki Naruto seutuhnya. Memiliki raganya, jiwanya, cintanya, kelembutannya, kebahagiaanya, senyumnya, tawanya, tangisnya, dan semua hal yang menjadi bagian hidup dari gadisnya.

Perlahan dan perlahan, wajah manis kecoklatan itu berubah menjadi merah. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, nafasnya seolah berhenti begitu saja. Reflek dia menutupi wajah manisnya dengan kedua belah tangan mungilnya. Mencoba menutupi rasa malu yang menghinggapinya.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya dan mencoba melepaskan tangan mungil Naruto dari wajah manis favoritnya.

"Tidak, Aku hanya…aku…malu." Gumamnya yang tetap keukeuh tak mau melepas tanganya dari wajah.

"Kalau kau tak melepas tanganmu dari wajahmu, aku tak bisa melihat wajah manismu yang tersipu." Goda Sasuke yang semakin gemas denga tingkah orang terkasihnya.

"Huaaa, kau membuatku semakin malu, Teme!"

"Hahahahaha…" Lagi. Sasuke bisa tertawa lepas berkat Naruto. Segera dia memeluk kekasihnya yang mungil untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang sudah tak terbendung. Seolah dekapan erat itu mampu membawa mereka menuju kebahagiaan cinta yang abadi.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Jika dia mampu menggambarkan, menyanyikan ataupun mensyairkan apa yang ada di benaknya saat ini, maka hal tersebut yang akan dialakukannya pertama kali, saat ini juga. Rasa nyaman, aman dan bahagia saat bersama Sasuke membuatnya seolah merasakan jutaan awan putih yang membawanya terbang ke angkasa. Hanya Sasuke yang mampu membuat perasaanya senang seperti saat ini. Bahkan jika harus mati saat ini juga dalam dekapan prianya, dia pun akan rela.

* * *

Pemuda tampan keturunan keluarga Uchiha itu berdiri sendiri. Menatap ke arah pintu tua yang memisahkan atap dengan suatu ruangan di baliknya. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang membingkai indah wajah tampannya bergoyang lembut terarak angin, menambah nilai kesempurnaan pada parasnya. Lalu, dimana gadis berambut pirang yang biasa bersamanya di tempat berangin itu? Tidak, dia sedang tidak bersama gadisnya maupun sedang menunggu kekasihnya tersebut. Yang ditunggunya adalah salah seorang kawannya.

_Seorang kawan yang tak kalah tampan darinya._

Lama dia menunggu. Seseorang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Membuat si pemuda tampan berambut kebiruan mulai bosan dan memutsukan kembali ke kelas.

_Seorang kawan berambut merah bata dan bemata biru kehijauan yang tak kalah indah dari mata onyx-nya._

Belum sempat dia menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya barang sesenti pun, kenop pintu yang sedari tadi di pandanginya mulai bergerak. Hanya tinggal menunggu pintu itu terbuka.

_Seorang kawan yang juga mencintai kekasihnya._

Pintu tua itu terbuka lebar. Menunjukkan sosok yang dengan sabarnya ia tunggu kedatangannya. Dan mendekatlah sosok tersebut ke arahnya. Melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya secara elegan.

_Seorang kawan yang selama ini ia panggil…_

"Gaara." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Mau apa kau memanggilku kemari, Sasuke?" Tanya si pria berambut merah bata dingin. Mata kehijauaanya menatap tajam ke arah mata Uchiha muda tersebut.

"Menyelesaikan masalah kita."

"Masalah apa?" Tanya Sabaku muda itu pura-pura tidak paham.

"Tentu saja masalah Naruto, bodoh!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di wajah tampan itu. Membuat pemuda yang di pukul tadi menjadi limbung. Dari sudut bibir tipisnya mengalir setitik darah segar. Diusapnya bagian yang berdarah tadi menggunakan punggung tangan putihnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Gaara?" bentak pemuda yang terkena pukulan tadi.

"Menyelesaikan masalah." Jawab Gaara enteng.

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

Berkali-kali tinju beradu dengan wajah. Berkali-kali terdengar suara-suara mengerikan dari perkelahian itu. Berkali-kali pula dua wajah tampan itu mengeluarkan bulir-bulir darah segar dari setiap pukulannya. Saling meluncurkan pukulan dan cengkeraman. Membuat masing-masing dari mereka merasakan sakit secara fisik.

* * *

"Apa kau melihat Sasuke?" Tanya seorang gadis berwajah manis dengan tiga pasang garis tipis di masing-masing pipi ranumnya pada seorang gadis lain berambut merah.

"Sepertinya tadi dia berjalan ke arah atap." Jawab si rambut merah sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah atas.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Santai dia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju tempat yang telah disebutkan tadi. Senyum mengembang dari bibir mungilnya. Mulutnya juga bersenandung kecil, menandakan dia begitu senang bila bertemu kekasihnya nanti. Hingga tak terasa kakinya telah membawanya ke depan pintu atap yang separuh terbuka. Terbuka? Tak biasanya Sasuke–dan juga dirinya–membiarkan pintu atap terbuka ketika mereka sedang berada di luar. Sehingga dibukalah perlahan pintu itu olehnya.

Matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat dua orang pemuda sedang berbaring di lantai dengan wajah penuh lebam. Salah seorang pemuda itu adalah kekasih si pirang. Belum sempat mulutnya mengeluarkan pekikakan dan berlari ke arah mereka, mata safir sang gadis tak sengaja melihat ke wajah dua pemuda tadi. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Dan tertawa pelan.

Kini, gadis Namikaze yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu tengah tersenyum lembut. Dan tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada dua sahabat itu. Dan dia memakluminya. Tangan mungil kecoklatannya menutup pelan pintu tua perlahan agar tak mengganggu acara mereka berdua. Dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Mereka telah menyelesaikannya." Ucapnya sambil terus berjalan ke kelas.

* * *

"Haah, kau bodoh Gaara! Sial, pukulanmu keras sekali!" protes Sasuke sambil sedikit terkekeh dan menahan nyeri yang melanda wajah pucatnya yang kini dipenuhi lebam di bagian tertentu.

"Kau apalagi, brengsek!" balas Gaara yang juga terkekeh pelan dan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Sasuke rasakan.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Merasakan hembusan angin yang sesekali menerpa tubuh dan wajah pemuda dingin tadi. Rasa nyaman meskipun sesekali terasa nyeri di bagian wajah. Sudah beberapa kali mereka selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan berkelahi. Tapi baru kali ini mereka berkelahi karena sorang gadis.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti waktu itu pada Naruto, dia benar-benar ketakutan."

"Berkacalah Uchiha!" ucap Gaara dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke sembari menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau mencintai Namikaze itu, aku pun juga." Akunya sembari menatap ke arah langit berawan. "Melihatmu menggunakan cara licik padanya, membuatku ingin melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kau tetap harus minta maaf padanya." Ujar Sasuke yang juga memandang langit berawan.

"Sayang aku tak seberuntung dirimu."

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung dan refleks menolehkan kepalanya menatap Gaara. "Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya, dan dia memaafkan ku. Aku yakin kalau dia pasti juga akan memaafkanmu."

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh! Meskipun dia memaafkanku, aku tidak seberuntung kau yang telah mendapatkan hatinya." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum miris.

"Itu karena pada dasarnya, aku memang dicintai banyak gadis." Kata-kata tersebut meluncur dari mulut Uchiha bungsu dengan sedikit…ehm narsisnya.

"Kau merusak suasana, idiot!" semprot Gaara sedikit terkekeh dan meninju pelan lengan sohibnya.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto hendak pulang bersama sohibnya. Sakura. Ketika mereka berjalan beriringan, dilihatnya dua pria dengan wajah penuh lebam dan beberapa plaster di sana-sini. Mereka berdua juga berjalan beriringan. Dua pria itu tampak mendekat.

"Sasuke, Ga…Gaara." Sapa Naruto yang agak canggung karena kejadian tempo hari di ruang kesehatan.

Sabaku no Gaara maju selangkah. Berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya. Membungkukkan badan kokohnya sebentar ke arah Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf, Namikaze. Atas perbuatanku yang kurang ajar tempo hari." Kata Gaara dengan lancarnya.

"Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto. Dan aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Gaara begitu mantab. Membuat tiga orang lainnya yang berada di situ terkejut, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, kecuali kalau kalian sudah putus." Ucap Gaara, lalu segera berlari kecil dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya.

"Kurang ajar kau, Gaara. Sini kau, biar ku pukul lagi!" Sasuke mengejar Gaara yang berlari pelan kemudian bercanda lagi. Dan dua gadis tadi menyusulnya.

Gaara tahu Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu lagi. Sasuke yang ini adalah Sasuke yang baru. Sasuke yang telah berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Perubahan, yang Gaara yakini berkat gadis manis berambut pirang lembut. Gadis bermata biru indah. Gadis dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Ayo Dobe, kita pulang!" Ajak Sasuke dan menggandeng pergelangan tangan kekasihnya.

"Tu-tunggu Teme, aku sudah janji pulang bersama Sakura." Tolak Naruto yang tangannya masih di gandeng oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bawa mobil. Masih tidak boleh pulang bersama?"

"Haha. Aku tidak tahu karena tadi pagi diantar Ayah. Ayo kita pulang bersama." Ajak Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Hn. Dasar Dobe." Gumam Sasuke.

"Eh, kau juga tak bawa mobil, Gaara?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah jambu.

"Aku memang tak pernah membawa mobil."

"Hm, ayo kita pulang sama-sama!" Ajak si pirang sembari tersenyum amat manis.

'Manis sekali.' Batin kedua pemuda yang berada di sana dengan wajah teramat sangat sedikit merona.

"Mhh…ngh…" Desahan halus penuh kenikmatan meluncur dari mulut seorang gadis yang bibir ranumnya disumpal dengan bibir tipis yang dingin.

* * *

Ciuman panas yang berlangsung cukup lama. Sepasang lidah yang saling bertaut dan saling melumat. Menandakan betapa nikmatnya dan juga betapa besarnya hasrat yang terpendam. Kedua lengan sang gadis melingkar di leher kokoh kekasih hatinya. Sedangkan sebelah tangan sang pria menekan kepala belakang sang gadis, menekan dan memperdalam sentuhan bibir mereka. Dan tangan yang satunya lagi, menyusup ke dalam kemeja seragam pasangannya. Membelai-belai lembut punggung halus sang gadis yang menambah kesan sensual di antara mereka. Belum mau melepaskan pagutan yang memabukkan jiwa dan raga kedua insane yang tengan kasmaran.

Seturunnya dari bus, Sasuke keukeuh ingin mengantar Naruto-nya sampai rumah. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Memadu kasih di gang sempit dan sepi dekat dengan kediaman Namikaze. Sembunyi-sembunyi dan mencari-cari kesempatan untuk memuaskan hasrat dan kasih sayang mereka. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk bercumbu tanpa diketahui oleh orang banyak, terutama kedua orang tua sang gadis. Bagai seorang pencuri yang sedang menikmati hasil curiannya di tengah kejaran aparat penegak hukum. Seperti itulah Sasuke saat ini.

Masih setia kedua pasang bibir itu saling berpagutan. Hingga akhirnya kebutuhan akan udara segar mendesak mereka untuk menyudahi kenikmatana sesaat tersebut. Tapi, rupanya pihak pria belum puas jika hanya menjelajahi bibir mungil gadisnya. Hingga kini bibir tipisnya menyapu permukaan kulit wajah sang gadis dan terus turun hingga ke pangkal leher jenjang Naruto. Belum sempat ia mencicipi dan menorehkan tanda-tanda kemerahan favoritnya, si pirang manis mendorong pelan tubuh Uchiha-nya. Membuat yang di dorong sedikit mendesah kecewa.

"Maaf 'Suke, tapi sebaiknya kau tahan dulu. Kita tunggu hingga keadaan benar-benar normal. Ya?" ucap Naruto dan mengusap-usap lembut pipi putih kekasihnya. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan samar dari Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, 'Suke." Sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Sasuke yang terasa hangat.

"Hn. Aku pulang sekarang." Pamit Sasuke.

"Yakin tidak mau ku antar?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula rumahku hanya dua puluh menit dengan jalan kaki dari sini." Tolaknya.

"Yakin?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. hati-hati di jalan, Teme!"

"Hn."

Setelah sang kekasih benar-benar tak terlihat lagi, segeralah ia pulang ke rumah yang hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Bergegas pulang untuk beristirahat di hari yang melelahkan ini.

"Ibu, Ayah, aku pulang."

"Naruto!" Minato segera bergegas ke arah Naruto dengan muka pucat. Dilebarkannya kerah seragam putrinya. Mencari 'sesuatu' yang mungkin ditinggalkan oleh si bocah tengil Uchiha itu. "Tidak ada."

"Ada apa, Ayah?"

"Tak apa."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke bersenandung kecil. Senyum simpul melekat di bibirnya. Saat ini mood-nya benar-benar baik pasca perpisahan tadi. Selaini dirinya sudah berbaikan dengan Gaara, disisinya juga selalu ada kekasih hati yang teramat dicintainya. Terlampau senangnya, dia tak menyadari ada seorang pria paruh baya yang mendengar senandung ringannya dan juga melihat senyum simpulnya. Juga wajah lebamnya.

"Sudah pulang, Sasuke?" Tanya pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Ayah? Tak biasanya jam segini ada di rumah."

"Tidak ada lembur. Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Hanya masalah anak lelaki. Aku naik dulu." Pamitnya dengan suara datar, berbeda dengan Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke telah meninggalkan sang ayah bersama seorang kepala pelayang. Membuat sang kepala keluarga Uchiha leluasa untuk bertanya pada kepala pelayang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sasuke terlihat beda. Dia terlihat senang, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Uchiha senior itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan tegasnya pada koran mingguan yang tengah dibacanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Tuan Muda sering membawa seorang gadis cantik ke rumah, Tuan." Jawab si kepala pelayan sesopan mungkin.

"Gadis? Siapa namanya?" tanyanya yang tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada setumpukkan kertas lebar berisikan berita.

"Kalau saya tidak salah, namanya Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." Jawab sang kepala pelayang yang sedikit ragu dengan daya ingatnya.

"Namikaze? Minato, eh?" gumamnya sembari menunjukkan seringaian yang entah tak ada seorang pun yang tahu artinya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Gumamnya lagi.

TBC

SRUUUT!*nyruput afternoon tea*

Gimana reader? Nggak lama 'kan apdetnya? Orang cuma lebih dari beberapa bulan doing kok*geplaked*

Maap, selama ini aku disibukkan sama beberapa kegiatan kampus. Bayangkan aja, berangkat jam delapan pulang jam lima. Kampus macam apa itu? Penyiksaan secara perlahan.*curcol*

Karena ultah, anggep aja ini fic traktiran-?- buat kalian semua. Semoga berkenan di hati. Maaf aja kalo ceritanya makin ke sini makin tambah ngaco. Harap dimaklumi ya~

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

**jill **

**Uzumaki Winda**

**BintangMerah**

**Namikaze Zhi-chan**

**Dara Cinta Sasusaku Shikatema**

**Philypishinki**

**Mels**

**Je Suis Narcissique Fille**

**AshuraDaiMaOu**

**Hatake Lerina**

**Misyel**

**dunn Haruko Cuuhlhourne**

**Lavender Hime-chan**

**CCloveRuki**

**gieyoungkyu**

**Namikaze May-chan**

**NaruZach**

**Lavender Hime-chan**

**Gloria HaMaki Sana**

**Mayyurie Zala**

**Ame no haru uzumaki**

**Fujoshi Nyasar**

**NhiaChayang**

**lovelylawliet**

**Uzumaki Panda**

**UchiRasen**

**Vii no Kitsune**

**suke-suke naru**

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru**

**UchiMaki Konoichi**

**Micon**

**Chiho Nanoyuki**

**kyoshiro**

**BlueHolic4Ever**

**zaivenee**

**Spica Denebola**

**Aoi no Kaze**

**Aoi Hana Kage**

**narunarunaru**

**just ra**

**Azura Pink Ruezi**

**Yoona chan**

**icha22madhen**

**sizunT hanabi**

**Naoto Shirogane**

**Ita**

**Cleo-Ciel I luv him 4 ever**

**no name**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**naru3**

**Akira Tsukiyomi**

**Mind to RnR again?**


End file.
